greenytoonsuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
List of acquisitions by Stainton Enterprises
History Hangar Telecom The Clowerwood Company (once a part of Stainton Foods) Parker-Robinson Hotels & Resorts (now a part of GWAG) Barthomelow D.R. Apple & Co OK Labs OK Labs was officially founded as "Balls" Game Labs, a research & design technology division by "Balls" in January 2015, but the foundation actually started back in September 2014. It was founded to: employ computer scientists, video game developers, engineers, physicists, mathematicians, programmers, academic and industry researches, research on science, develop "possibly awesome, possibly bizzare" video games on "weird" platforms, like printers and calculators, "create new ways to advertise", and "create cool robots, among other things". "Balls" Corporation, the owner of "Balls" Game Labs, was bought by Apple Entertainment, Inc, in 2014. Apple Entertainment spun off the company, and OK Labs merged a former subsidiary Mango to itself on May 5, 2015. It was renamed from "Balls" Game Labs to OK Labs, after they expanded to advertising, public relations and other entertainment ventures, in May 9, 2015. It also acquired Team Chu, Vexner Laboratories, Electrodreams and SafeHome, and created Social Labs & Neta Labs '''in May 9, 2015. In May 6, 2015, it was announced that Daniel Gracia is OK Labs's new CEO. In May 9, 2015, OK Labs announced a partnership with Microsoft to create "a joint start-up", called Novus, that will develop applications for Kinect and HoloLens. On June 3, 2015, OK Labs and Xerox founded a joint venture called '''OK Xerox, to sell printers, multifunction systems, photocopiers, consulting supplies, interactive whiteboards and tablet computers under the brand. As of June 2015, Jake Richards is now a chairman, part of the board of directors of OK Labs and manages the OK Labs Medical Division and Foods Division. On June 4, 2015, OK Labs announced to acquire and merge with Hangar Telecom (a multimedia and telecommunications company), The Clowerwood Company (a food company), Parker-Robinson Hotels & Resorts (a hospitality company and a chain of hotels, spas and resorts) and Bartholomew D.R. Apple & Co. (a pharmateucical, chemical and food processing company), with OK Labs being the surviving company and Cloverwood & OK Labs being the surviving brands. On June 19, 2015, OK-Clowerwood recieved funding from Carnegie Corporation of New York, National Science Foundation and U.S. Department of Energy. Also on June 19, 2015, OK Labs acquired assets and patents from Northrop Grumman, Apax Partners, Ion Media Networks, Corus Entertainment, Bell Canada, Edison International, AstraZeneca and Ernst & Young. On May 12, 2015, Stainton Enterprises and Apple Entertainment announced to merge "Balls" to Apple Entertainment and Stainton's GreenyWorld Interactive. All but 5 remaining staff members of "Balls" would get moved to OK Labs, Apple Entertainment and GreenyWorld Interactive, and that OK Labs will be in charge of all non-''Greeny Phatom'' IPs, games, franchises, and assets (excluding Balls franchise), and GreenyWorld Interactive will be in charge of all of the publishing, licensing, distributing and developing Greeny Phatom video games. The remaining 5 members will operate the studio independently after July 13, 2015. The "Balls" Studios Chicago, Starway Games USA, and Wingstar Online Studios in Hunt Valley and Austin will be moved under GreenyWorld Interactive , while OK Labs will acquire Starway Games Abu Dhabi and "Balls" GAB Development Group. The operation will be finished in July 2015. On May 29, 2015, OK Labs acquired UltraNitro Studios 'and "all of the staff who were employed by 'Charles-Nickson Enterprises and it's subsidiaries in 1980s, 1990s and 2000s". OK also acquired all patents, IPs, rights and assets owned by Charles-Nickson. On May 30, 2015, OK Labs announced to acquire All3Media and buy Birmingham, London, Bristol and Manchester offices from an undisclosed television production company. The acquisition will finish in July 2015. OK Labs also hired some members from CyanogenMod community, Team Kang, AGA Team, Cyanfox development team, Hazy Team, OnePlus, LiquidSmooth Team, Team Carbon AOSP, Material+ Dev Team, Team Gummy, many other Android firmware development teams, Microsoft and Apple, Inc. to work on Rimyoni, but some members work on it full time, while most work on it in their free time. On May 16, 2015, OK Labs acquired a 12% stake of a nuclear power company Westinghouse Electric Company '''from Toshiba Group, 45% stake of a television marketer ''Westinghouse Digital'' and became one of the licensees of Westinghouse Licensing Corporation. They also bought ''Westinghouse Solar, Inc.'' and merged it to OK Labs to form OK Solar. On May 18, 2015, OK Labs announced the acquisition of '''BlitzTech from Geoshea Games, which will finish in November. On May, 19, 2015, OK Labs hired employees from 42 Entertainment, Forth Wall Studios and No Mimes Media. On May 29, 2015, OK Labs acquired the non-Balls, non-Greeny Phatom and non-video game-related patents and trademarks from "Balls" and all patents, trademarks and remaining assets of Siemens Energy Sector from Siemens AG. On May 24, 2015, OK Labs acquired''' GreenyWorld Creative Engineering, the team behind the animatronics and costumes used in Greeny Phatom Live! performance, when GWCE was nearly filed for bankruptcy. Also on May 24, 2015, OK Labs announced, that OK will move it's middleware development under UltraNitro Studios and Team Chu, but OK Labs will still oversee the development. On June 2015, OK Labs announced that it would acquire '''Robinoix, from MegAI Corporation (which was the name "Balls" used as a secret owner of Robionix), in a deal worth €14 billion, along with another €30.4 billion to license Robionix's portfolio of patents; a deal totaling at over €44.4 billion. Pending regulatory approval, the acquisition was expected to close in late 2015. In March 2014, it was announced that the acquisition of Robionix would not be completed by the end of December as expected, but instead was delayed until August of 2016 due to undisclosed problems. Further the deal included 8,500 design related patents being transferred by Robionix to OK Labs, and OK Labs will license 5,000 patents by Robionix. On June 15, 2015, OK-Clowerwood announced to purchase #'Mega Market France S.A.', the French division of Mega Market Corporation #and both Seven & i Holdings's and Mega Market's stakes of 7Mega K.K., Mega Market Corporation's now-former Japanese joint venture with Seven & i Holdings. The acquisitions finished in June 16, 2015. Mega Market Corporation and Mega Market UK remained as independent companies, latter still being owned by Mega Market Corporation. Also on June 15, 2015, OK-Clowerwood successfully acquired''' the Greeny Arcade 256 design, development and manufacturing teams & patents and rights for Greeny Arcade 256 from Jakks Pacific'. OK Labs will, in general, replace Jakks-Pacific as a developer and manufacturer of Greeny Arcade 256 and upcoming systems, since 2015. Also on June 15, 2015, The Clowerwood Company was in talks to acquire 'Phatom Foods. The acquisition is still pending. On June 18, 2015, OK-Clowerwood International Holdings established '''OK Media, and moved OK-FX and OK Advertising under OK Media. OK Media also acquired the film libraries, trademarks, staff and ex-staff and IPs of Franklin/Waterman Productions, Franklin/Waterman Worldwide and Waterman Entertainment. Also on June 18, 2015, OK Media acquired a film & television post-production facility''' Molinaire', a badminton and cycling event broadcasting producer '''Venner Television (VTV)', production trucks and outside broadcasting service provider Visions, vision processing company Hawk-Eye, factual programming producers Folio, Redback Films and Splash Media, and music production studio/publisher Music Box. Also on June 18, 2015, OK Labs acquired the original Greeny Arcade Development Team '''and the rest of Greeny Arcade and Greeny Arcade 256 design, marketing, manufacturing & development divisions & rights from Mattel, Sony and Nintendo (who were co-developers of Greeny Arcade) and it's ex-employees who worked on Greeny Arcade and Greeny Arcade 256. Also on June 18, 2015, OK Media created a panoramic imagery/360 video production division DOF Studios', also known as '''D'egrees o'f '''F'reedom. DOF Studios's name is a homage to six degrees of freedom, refering to the freedom of movement of a rigid body in a three-dimensional space. On June 19, 2015, The Clowerwood Company acquired and revived a Finnish ice cream company Kotisaari Oy', and it's patents, assets and brands. It's currently re-distributing Clowerwood Company's ice cream products in Finland, but Kotisaari Oy will introduce new brands to the Clowerwood Company's ice cream brand collection. Also on June 19, 2015, The Clowerwood Company acquired the plants, located at Rooty Hill (Australia), Seretram (France) and Aiken (South Carolina, USA), from Phatom Foods. Also on June 19, 2015, OK Labs Invisible Works acquired brands, trademarks, patents, assets and the former office of toy manufacturer and game developer '''Western General Corporation'; the unreleased games, rights, patents, assets and brands of Gottlieb from Sony Pictures; properties, assets, brands, trademarks, offices and patents from General Instrument and Coleco; offices, studios, game library, trademarks, unreleased games, patents, toy manufacturing rights and other assets of LJN, Acclaim Entertainment, Tengen, Hasbro interactive, Galoob, Kee Games, Atari Inc, Atari Corporation, and Atari Games/Time Warner Interactive; the technologies and assets of Bits Studios; and intellectual properties and assets of THQ. Also on June 19, 2015, OK Labs Invisible Works announced an augemnted reality video game start-up Brandyvine Game Studios. Also on June 19, 2015, OK Media announced to move the vision processing company Hawk-Eye under OK Labs Invisible Works. On July 26, 2015, OK Media created a film production division called OK Films . Announcements OK Labs also announced OKPhone in May 15, 2015. One of it's Rimyoni operating system's features included the easy porting service, which can port Windows Phone, iOS, Symbian, Ubuntu Phone, Windows 10, Tizen and Android apps to OK Store. As a part of "June Fools", in June 1, 2015, OK Labs announced SmartBall, "smart bowling balls". Despite the fact that they're part of a joke, OK Labs actually managed to develop a usable prototype, titled "Anigma". Also in May 15, 2015, OK Labs announced to open OK Stores by the time OKPhone will be released. The OK Stores will be located at Helsinki, London, Moscow, Tokyo, Auckland, Canberra, Sydney, New Delhi, Mumbai, Abu Dhabi, Athens, Paris, Lebanon, Oslo, Stockholm, Rio de Janiero, Sao Paulo, Santiago, Montevideo, Buenos Aires, New York, Los Angeles, Toronto, Ottawa, Montreal and Mountain View. On June 2, 2015, OK Labs became a private company. As of June 2015, Jake Richards is now a chairman, part of the board of directors of OK Labs and manages the OK Labs Medical Division and Foods Division. They revealed that they own a semi-secret facility called OK Labs Invisible Works, which was founded in May 22, 2015, and is led by Terence Watson and Mary Warner. On June 3, 2015, OK Labs, Inc changed it's legal name to OK-Clowerwood International Holdings, Inc. Mango In June 24, 2014, TDG Designer & Enviroment Group, Technical Support Group, Service Database, SP UI Development Group, GAB UI/Sound Group, IRE Planning Group, "peripheral side" of the TDG Mechanical Group, half of the TDG Hardware Development Laboratory Group, IRE Technology & Mechanical Group and Industrial Group with "Balls" EMCS's Komarom and Bochum facilities all merged to Mango, while rest of the TDG Mechanical Group, other half of the TDG Hardware Development Laboratory Group, SP Sound Orchestra, some of the GAB Sound/UI Group and SP Software Development Group merged to Game Analysis & Bug Club Group. They were said to be the biggest merger in the history of Balls Corporation. The rest of the laboratories, listed below, were merged to OK Labs, with the main company, Mango, in May 5, 2015. *Mango Shanghai *Mango Kuala Lumpur "Balls" EMCS Other predeccessors "Balls" studios In E3 2008, "Balls" announced a now-cancelled free-to-play MMORPG, developed by it's San Francisco studio which was closed few years later in 2010. In 2012, the remaining co-founders John Harris and Michael Wildshill formed a parent company soon to be called "Balls" Corporation. In September 2013, after Blitz Games Studios has been closed, Balls Corporation bought the Minions series, Volatile Games, TruSim, BlitzTech and Blitz Academy. In January 1st, 2014, friend of the founder (Michael Wildshill), Edward Fowly announced "Balls" to be closed in December 2014, because of financial difficulties. Sam G., a worker at "Balls" who is a cousin of Geo G., told Wildshill about this. Wildshill said that Fowly was just joking and "we had enough money". On June 11, 2014, Balls Corporation filed for Chapter 11 bankruptcy protection. After selling many studios and mergering groups to Mango, Balls Corporation is no longer filed for Chapter 11 bankruptcy as of June 25th, 2014. During April 2014, it was reported that Activision Blizzard, Take-Two Interactive, Warner Bros, Viacom, Microsoft and Ubisoft offered to acquire Balls Corporation for undisclosed amounts (depending on what acquisition), but Balls Corporation declined the cash offer. 21st Century Fox then offered US$4 billion on May 15, 2014 to acquire the company, but was again declined. Apple Entertainment then made a successful US$16 billion bid on July 21, 2014. Balls Corporation had a short time in bankruptcy, until it was acquired by Apple Entertainment who closed and sold many units and studios. In 2015, "Balls" merged HenryGames, third of GeoBob Engine Development Team and few internal development groups to form "Balls" Game Labs, which focuses on computer science, game development and their connections (which then became OK Labs) Over the years, "Balls" has made deals to develop games with various small companies, such as it's divisions: Slik Games, "Balls" of Japan, "Balls" of Europe, Wingstar Studios, Starway Games, "Balls" Game Labs and acquired many companies since mid-1990s. In January 2014, Michael announced that "Balls" is opening a New Orleans studio "sooner, maybe the following year." Unfortunately, "Balls" closed down studios from Dusseldorf, Cambridge (US), Valencia, New Taipei and Bucharest and had massive lay-offs, while the rest of the work on Chroma, the new IP by Harmonix, was moved to Hidden Path Entertainment. Later, employees were hired by UltraNitro Studios. After several years of financial struggles, on June 11, 2014, Balls Corporation filed for Chapter 11 bankruptcy protection. At the public auction on June 21, 2014, Balls Corporation’s game development business in: *Seoul (South Korea) *West Los Angeles (Salt Lake, USA) *Istanbul (Turkey) *London (England, UK) *Bangalore (India) *Beijing (China) *McKinney (USA, remaining half of split of Zynga With Friends after acquisition by both UltraNitro Studios and "Balls") *Boston (USA) *Mountain View (USA) *Stockholm (Sweden) *Hamburg (Germany, remaining half of split of Fishlabs after acquisition by both UltraNitro Studios and "Balls") *Annecy (France) *Sydney (Australia) and few intellectual properties and unfinished projects were acquired by and merged to UltraNitro Studios, once again. Soon, the Abu Dhabi, Saigon, Nagoya, Makati, Manchester and Jakarta studios were bought by Starway Games. Geoshea Games bought game businesses in Issy-les-Moulineaux (France), Shenzen and Hangzhou (China), Sao Paulo (Brazil), Pune (India), Needham and Warrington (UK), Singapore (Singapore), Ingelheim and Mainz (Germany) and Sofia (Bulgaria). Ubisoft acquired "Balls" Studios Bucharest and merged it to Ubisoft Bucharest. Balls Corporation then closed studios at Casablanca, Sofia, Eugene, Las Vegas, Szczecin, Mexicali, Hanoi, Kharkov, Da Nang, Madrid, Johannesburg, Hong Kong, Lisbon, Warsaw, Medellin, Bogota, Taunton and Valletta during June 22nd and 24th, 2014. Then, Balls Corporation liquidated studios in New England (USA), Heusenstamm (Germany), Bydgoszcz (Poland), Sheffield (UK), Taipei (Taiwan), Camarillo (USA), Budapest (Hungary), Bristol (UK), Cheltenham (UK), New Delhi (India), Copenhagen (Denmark), Prague (Czech Republic), Dubai (United Arab Emirates), Canberra (Australia), Chengdu (China), Zurich (Switzerland), Teesside (UK), Milan (Italy), Oxford (UK) and Vienna (Austria), discontinued the "Balls" Mobile brand (and then closed mobile game studio in Bucharest following the discontinuation; "Balls" Independent Games began handling both indie games and mobile games before Apple moved all the mobile staff over to Court Games). Meanwhile, the Redwood and Guildford studios were bought by EA. The Seattle, Paris, Rotherham, Brisbane, Irvine, Darien, Gainesville, Plymouth, Kiev, "Red Storm", Frankfurt and Dallas studios were closed on June 24, 2014, following the public auction, because Balls Corporation failed to find a buyer for the studio. Afterwards, the Cluj and Kula Lumpur studios were merged to Mango's Cluj and Kuala Lumpur facilities. Later, still June 24, 2014, TDG Designer & Enviroment Group, Technical Support Group, Service Database, SP UI Development Group, GAB UI/Sound Group, IRE Planning Group, "peripheral side" of the TDG Mechanical Group, half of the TDG Hardware Development Laboratory Group, IRE Technology & Mechanical Group and Industrial Group with "Balls" EMCS's Komarom and Bochum facilities all merged to Mango, while rest of the TDG Mechanical Group, other half of the TDG Hardware Development Laboratory Group, SP Sound Orchestra, some of the GAB Sound/UI Group and SP Software Development Group merged to Game Analysis & Bug Club Group. They were said to be the biggest merger in the history of Balls Corporation. There are also other intellectual properties, assets, etc etc. sold in public auction, such as: *Distribution rights for Smash Fight 5 and Geo Adventure 2015 (acquired by Koch Media US/Deep Silver for $15 million) *A studio at Hannover (acquired by SnakeCore for $5 million; moved to and then merged to the owner a month later) *Fiox series, trademarks, brands, game library, studio of TruSim and Blitz Academy programme (acquired by Reset Studios for $2 million) *Minions series (acquired by Geoshea Games, Co. for $10 million) *BlitzTech (acquired by (and merged to) The Geoshea Studio Development Team for $5 million) *Balls series (acquired by Codemasters for $13 million. Acquired back from Codemasters in May 2015) *''Smash Fight'' series, rights of Riverside studio's upcoming game's ports to Xbox One, PSVita, PS4, Wii U, iOS and Android (acquired by SnakeCore for $12 million, game ports were eventually cancelled) *Licensing rights for Geo Adventure series (acquired by Ubisoft for $10 million) *BigPark's trademarks (and it's co-owning rights) and the staff (sold back to Microsoft Studios for $6 million) Balls Corporation is no longer filed for Chapter 11 bankruptcy as of June 25th, 2014. Balls Corporation acquired UTV True Games and Ignition Entertainment from UTV in June 27th, 2014. Afterwards, the trademarks and brands merged but the studios didn't use "Balls" brand in their brand, as of the acquisition. Orlando and Nottingham studios were closed in June 30th, 2014, and sadly, they didn't manage to make any games. The Hyderabad and Newcastle studio were also announced to be closed in July 5th, 2014, while they did create games but also contributed on few games and the Riverside studio announced it's last game'' Geo Adventure Dimensions, which is currently on hold. IGN and Kotaku describe this as the fall of the "Balls" studios. In July 30th, "Balls" Corporation announced the closure of Volitale Games after only 9 months of activity under "Balls" Corporation, the Auckland, Wakefield, Barcelona, Dublin, Novato (Marin), East Linton, Melbourne, Bangkok & Minsk (as "Balls" Studios Belarus) studios (and Ignition studios in Texas and Tokyo), it's QA team at Novato, Mango's Komárom & Bochum facilities, "Balls" EMCS (Engineering, Manufacturing and Customer Service; closed after it's upcoming console was cancelled) and it's only testing center "Balls" Beta Testing Studios USA, which was located at Las Vegas. The lay-offs hit Riverside studio in July 30th, 2014, when 80% of the staff (which was about 120 people) was laid off, but eventually 95 people moved to "Balls" Studios Montréal, while 25 people moved to Dambuster Studios, owned by Deep Silver. On July 31st, "Balls" R&D Amusement Studios at Tokyo and Chicago ceased the operations, including all of internal game development, when "Balls" discontinued the brand and ceased all of arcade game development. In August 1st, "Balls" Corporation announced that the staff of recently closed studios will be transfered (and Network Business & Service Group and European Research Group will be merged) to the new studio in Montréal, Canada. "Balls" also announced the change of opening date of Los Angeles studio from November to October. The Birmingham studio was closed (and merged 95% to "Balls" Studios Montréal and 5% was moved to Dambuster Studios) and Yager Development spun off from "Balls" the same day. In August 2nd, 2014, Mango's Los Angeles office was merged to then-upcoming Wingstar Studios Los Angeles studio. Later on, "Balls" announced that as part of a restructuring (which happened during June, July and August), the development of yet unnamed projects would be shifted from both "Balls" Studios San Diego and "Balls" Studios Camden to "Balls" Studios Dundee, and the internal game development, licensing division and contributing work on other games developed by other "Balls" studios were halted in both "Balls" Studios San Diego and "Balls" Studios Camden. Again, the staff of the studios (but 97% from San Diego studio and 95% from Toronto studio, this time) moved to Montréal studio. The projects were cancelled the same day. In August 11th, "Balls" announced that LA and Montreal studios will be opened in September 5th, rather than October and November. The Los Angeles studio focuses on arcade-action games, strategy & strategy-simulation games, leading edge games and real-time adventure games, rather than mainstream, next-gen, cutting edge and action games, which Montreal studio is working on. When the studios finally opened, they were both announced at Wingstar Studios and Wingstar Studios LA, with other development offices in Hunt Valley, Seoul and Austin. There were alot of rumors about "Balls" acquiring studios again and formed another studios in Osaka (inside "Balls" of Japan's headquarters), Orange County and Brighton. Despite all this, the closings of Balls Corporation’s studios in San Antonio, San Mateo (Slik Games) and Dundee is under review. The acquisition rumours were confirmed with acquisitions of Saturn Interactive, Westend Game Studios, and most notable acquisition, a casual game and game making website Boong.com. Then, Boong Dallas and Westend Game Studios announced their collabration, which is a multidimensional Mahjong game called Mahjong Shift. After 31st of December, 2014, John Harris announced that he will leave from "Balls" to focus on other ventures, Mauno Tuomela decided to "step down from being a CEO to being an executive producer" and the new CEO was announced to be Daniel Garcia. On March 29, 2015, Apple Entertainment announced plans to shut "Balls" down by the end of the year and slowly began closing or selling the company's assets. On May 7, 2015, Apple let more than 300 "Balls" staff members go. On May 9, 2015, one of the co-founders, John Harris, filed a lawsuit against Apple Entertainment due to their decision to shut down "Balls". The same day, Apple spun off the former "Balls" Game Labs, which became OK Labs. On May 11th, 2015, Apple Entertainment announced it would sell most of "Balls" to Stainton Enterprises, and the case was dropped. Daniel Garcia announced the selling of "Balls" Studios Dundee and "Balls" Studios Toronto to SnakeCore, in May 11, 2015. On May 12, 2015, Stainton Enterprises and Apple Entertainment announced to merge "Balls" to Apple Entertainment and Stainton's GreenyWorld Interactive. All but 5 remaining staff members of "Balls" would get moved to OK Labs, Apple Entertainment and GreenyWorld Interactive, and that OK Labs will be in charge of all non-''Greeny Phatom IPs, games, franchises, and assets (excluding Balls franchise), and GreenyWorld Interactive was in charge of all of the publishing, licensing, distributing and developing Greeny Phatom video games until August 2015 when the rights were bought back. The remaining 5 members of the "Balls" headquarters will operate the studio independently, as of July 13, 2015. The "Balls" Studios Chicago, Starway Games USA, and Wingstar Online Studios in Hunt Valley and Austin will be moved under GreenyWorld Interactive, while OK Labs will acquire Starway Games Abu Dhabi and "Balls" GAB Development Group, GAB Music Group and GAB Bug Club. The operation will be finished in June 2015. On May 14, 2015, then-CEO Daniel Garcia announced to step down as a CEO, and instead hire Zeke Ruthersford as the new CEO. Daniel and Mauno Tuomela (then-executive producer at "Balls") left to work full time at OK Labs. As "Balls", by then, was a shadow of it's former self, Zeke, the new CEO, soon ordered the 3 remaining employees to hire more employees. They soon managed to hire one ex-employee from UltraNitro Studios. Durango and Neo's supposed successor "Balls" Mars was cancelled, and Durango and Neo were discontinued, on May 29, 2015, after the patents, trademarks and designs for Mars and Ceres game consoles (and other prototypes/pitches by the ex-staff at "Balls"), with other non-Balls, non-Greeny Phatom and non-video game-related patents and trademarks, were acquired by OK Labs. On June 1, 2015, "Balls" moved it's headquarters from Culver City, California to Boston, Massachusetts. On June 12, 2015, "Balls" LLC became a public (ltd) company. On June 15, 2015, "Balls" merged it's Japanese operations, European operations, Wingstar Studios Los Angeles, Wingstar Online Studios Seoul and the Riverside studio to "Balls" Ltd's headquarters in Boston, but all (expect the 5 members of the main "Balls" headquarters) staff members were hired by OK Labs in June 20, 2015. Also on June 15, 2015, all remaining 3 employees of Wingstar Studios were hired by GreenyWorld Interactive. 2 remaining employees, Kenny "Kenmi" Miller and Josh Byron went to work at GreenyWorld Interactive's New York studio, while the last employee, Duncan Grodin, went to work at EA Canada, announcing the closure of Wingstar Studios. Fans of "Balls" speculated and said it to be the "second near-extinsion of "Balls" Ltd". On May 19, 2015, "Balls" hired couple of employees from Boston Dynamics, Nest Labs, DNNresearch, SRI International, Nuance Communications, Redwood Robotics, Flutter, DeepMind Technologies and many MIT alumnis to create a "satellite division", next to "Balls" headquarters, called Robionix. On June, OK Labs announced that it would acquire Robinoix, from "MegAI Corp." (which is the name "Balls" used as a secret owner of Robionix), in a deal worth €14 billion, along with another €30.4 billion to license Robionix's portfolio of patents; a deal totaling at over €44.4 billion. Pending regulatory approval, the acquisition was expected to close in late 2015. In March 2014, it was announced that the acquisition of Robionix would not be completed by the end of December as expected, but instead was delayed until August of 2016 due to undisclosed problems. Further the deal included 8,500 design related patents being transferred by Robionix to OK Labs, and OK Labs will license 5,000 patents by Robionix. On May 31, 2015, "Balls" developed and published Balls IX: The Final Journey, with it's many downloadable content and updates, and all downloadable content from the previous Balls games, including user-generated mods and content made for all games (excluding the first Balls game). The game is the final installment in the Balls series, and it got positive reviews. On June 15, 2015, "Balls" announced the formation of 5 new divisions: *Tribal Dreams - an adventure and story-centered game division. *Tantrum Entertainment - an arcade-action game division. *14 Degrees East - a strategy game division. *FlatCat - a leading edge game division. *Digital Mayhem - a third-person shooter game development & porting division. They managed to hire 100 people, and split them to work on each division. On June 18, 2015, couple of employees quit "Balls" and "Balls" closed it's publishing division. On July 1, 2015, "Balls" sold the 14 Degrees East, FlatCat, Tribal Dreams and Digital Mayhem trademarks to Interplay Entertainment, and the 14 Degrees East, FlatCat, Tribal Dreams and Digital Mayhem divisions to GreenyWorld Interactive. 14 Degrees East, Tribal Dreams and Digital Mayhem eventually merged to form GreenyWorld Interactive Irvine and GreenyWorld Interactive Beverly Hills. The Riverside studio was then revived as Cartfish and Chicago studio as Pocket Universe Studios, by GreenyWorld Interactive. Stainton Enterprises 2015 In May 2015, Stainton Enterprises acquired all of Romite studios, assets, IPs and rights (excluding the Romite LA studio, Jakelsm Pictures offices, Studio a.k.a., Romite Retro, Romite Bullwinkle and United Plankton Pictures) and merged them to Keegan-Garrett Studios Inc (now The Greeny Channel Studios). In August 1, 2015, Stainton Enterprises bought the former Chicago headquarters/studio complex from Harpo Studios. The Chicago studio currently operates as the sister studio of Greenyworld Recording Studios, called Meatball Taco Studios - A Stainton Media Group Company. They also bought Russian companies Monumental Pictures (from Sony Pictures) and Bazelevs Company. On that same day, they also bought the CSX Corporation and all of it's subsidiaries, mainly CSX Transportation, for $500,000,000. In December 2015, Stainton bought Verizoncraft project from Verizon Communications. In December 4, 2015, Stainton Enterprises announced the progress of acquisiton of most of Pentasaurus assets, and moving under Stainton Enterprises. Starting with Pentasurus Airlines merging with Greenyworld Airlines, Stainton Enterprises acquired all of the toy manufacturers, bowling centers, game development studios, animation studios, theatre chains, visual effects companies, licensing divisions, arcades, technology companies, film production-related companies, amusement parks and record labels. The acquisition was completed in December 28th, 2015, and cost $50 billion. Pentasaurus Media has experience of it's profit skyrocketing, having sold all/most of it's divisions related to advertising, public relations, film exhibitor, consumer products, toys, amusement parks, comic books, travel, recording labels, bowling alleys, animation, marketing, mobile marketing, translation & localization, website development, puppetry, licensing, visual effects, animatronics, CGI animation, computer hardware, post-production, stereoscopic 3D imagery and stereoscopic 3D production, to Stainton Enterprises. Pentasaurus Media will use most of the money for funding of Pentasaurus Studios projects. Also in December 4, 2015, Stainton Enterprises acquired all of OK Labs assets except for the management team of OK Labs, and the OK Labs's video game development division, both being merged to the new "Balls". On December 5, 2015, in order to expand outside and in the media industry, Stainton Enterprises acquired the following: *From Sanoma Group: Subsidiaries, magazines and divisions including Head Office Finland, Blue Wings, ET, Radio Aalto, Hero, Loop, Groove FM, Nelonen Pro 2, Sanoma Media Netherlands, Sanoma Media Belgium, Hintaseuranta.fi, Keltainen Pörssi, Kiloklubi, KodinKuvalehti, Kääk, Lasten oma kirjakerho, and websites Älypää. Hockey GM, Liigapörssi, Valioliigapörssi *From Metro International: Hong Kong, Puetro Rico, Nicaragua, Ecuador, Peru, Belgium, Portugal, Greece, Hungary, Czech Republic and Guatelema operations. *From RTL Group (including FremantleMedia Group): Ludia (a Canadian mobile game developer/A FremantleMedia Company), M6 Group, Hungarian RTL-owned channels, Sportfive, teamWorx, Bookspan *From Modern Times Group: P5 Hits (Norwegian radio station), P9 Retro, Trace FM, Power Hit Radio, Star FM, Radio Volna, P7 Klem, Nice Entertainment Group, TV1000, Viasat Golf, Viasat Motor, Viasat Hockey *From Live Nation Entertainment: Front Line Management Group and Ticketmaster *From GameInsight: development studios in Riga, Moscow, San Francisco *From Riot Games: development studios in Taipei, Sao Paulo, Santiago, Saint Louis, Moscow, Mexico City, Istanbul, Hong Kong, Dublin and Brighton. *From Gameloft: development studios in Vietnam (Ho Chi Mihn City, Hanoi and Da Nang), Thailand (Bangkok), Taiwan (Taipei), South Korea (Seoul), Singapore, Philippines (Manila), New Zealand (Auckland), Malaysia (Kuala Lumpur), India (Noida), Indonesia (Jogyakarta and Jakarta), Australia (Brisbane), China (Hong Kong and Beijing), United Arab Emirates (Dubai), Ukraine (Kharkov and Lviv), South Africa (Johannesburg), Spain (Valencia and Madrid), Russia (Moscow), Romania (Cluj), Hungary (Budapest), Bulgaria (Sofia), Mexico (Guadalajara and Mexicali), Colombia (Bogota) and Chile (Santiago) *From Behaviour Interactive: Behaviour Santiago *From Vivendi: Vivendi Ticketing, L'Olympia, MyBestPro, Teletoon+ *From Canal+ Group: Cine+, Planets+, NC+, K+, Canal+ Horizons, Sport+ *From Abu Dhabi Media Group: most radio stations and most outdoor broadcasting divisions and subsidiaries. *From Ubisoft: development and business studios in Halifax, Den Meern, Copenhagen, Warsaw, Lyon, Piedmont, Sofia, Guildford, Antwerp, Paris (Owlient), Barcelona, Düsseldorf, Lausanne, Buccinasco, Mainz, Madrid, Casablanca, Abu Dhabi, Pine, Singapore, Chengdu, Hong Kong, Osaka, Sydney, Cary, San Francisco and Mexico City. *From King Digital Entertainment: development studios at Malmö, Barcelona and Seattle, and offices at Malta, Bucharest and Tokyo. *From Kling Klang Produkt and other companies: all of Kraftwerk's trademarks and other stuff, band members still allowed to be part of the company. *From Central Ontario Broadcasting: CIND-FM *From Golden West Broadcasting: all Golden West-owned radio stations in Ontario *From Feld Entertainment: Monster Jam and it's proprieties, Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus and it's proprieties, Nuclear Cowboyz and it's proprieties, Supercross and it's proprieties, Arenacross and it's proprieties, IHRA Nitro Jam and it's proprieties, Ice Follies And Holiday on Ice, Inc. and their proprieties, and Feld Entertainment itself. *From MonsterXTour: the MonsterXTour *From Spin Master: Spin Master itself *From Ion Media Networks: IMN itself *From Hearst Corporation: King Features Syndicate *From Doug Walker and others: 90% of Channel Awesome and it's proprieties, Doug Walker and others still operate Channel Awesome like an independent company. *From Studio100: Studio100 itself, Studio100 Animation, Flying Bark Productions, and other divisions, subsidiaries and properties *From Simon and Schuster and CBS Corporation: the Raggedy Ann and Andy characters and properties *From Corus Entertainment: Nelvana and it's properties, W Network, Series+, Movie Central, Kids Can Press, Toon Boom Animation *(From Fresh TV: Fresh TV itself and it's properties) *(From Trailer Park (marketing firm): the company itslef and it's subsidiary, Art Machine (A print design company)) *From Blumhouse Productions: Blumhouse Productions itself *From 20th Television: Pre-1995 television library and it's syndication rights *From Viacom: BET Networks and their properties, along with VH1 and it's trademarks. *From ABC Television Group: Valleycrest Productions, Greengrass Productions, ProdCo, Selmur Productions *From Disney Research: research laboratories in Pittsburgh and Zürich *From Marvel: Icon Comics imprint *From Lucasfilm LTD: Lucasfilm Animation Singapore *From Disney Consumer Products and Interactive Media: DCPI Labs team, (Rocket Pack, Gamestar, Playdom) *From Walt Disney International: Miravista Films, The Walt Disney Company Argentina, (Pagatonik Film Group, Tele-Munich Television Media Participation Limited Partnership, IG Interactive Entertainment, India games.com, True Games, Ignition Entertainment) *From A+E Networks: Crime & Investigation Network, Lifetime Games, most of it's Asian division and Home Entertainment division *From the Hong Kong government: 20% of Hong Kong International Theme Parks company *From Kids II, Inc: Kids II, Inc themselves. *From Atresmedia: Nitro, Neox, Atresmedia Eventos *From ABC Family Worldwide: BVS Entertainment *From Finnkino Oy: It's Forum Distribution and Forum Cinemas operations and it's Finnish theaters at Iso Omens, Maxim and Plevna. *From FilmYard Holdings: the company itself, Miramax and Dimension Films *From Bonnier Group: Adlibris, Akateeminen Kirjakauppa, Readme.fi, Editions Piccolia, Cappelen Damm, Bonnier Pocket, Bonnier Bokklubb, Bonnier Impact, Tieteen Kuvalehti, Bonnier Group Lithuania, Evoke Gaming, SF Norge, Bonnier Ad Network, C More Entertainment, TV4 Komedi, TV4 Guld, TV4 Science fiction *From the Shijingshan District Government: The Beijing Shijingshan Amusement Park, will become Greenyworld China City *From Shine Group: Princess Productions, Shine Iberia, Dragonfly Film & Television, Lovely Day, Brown Eyed Boy, Studios Mekaniken AB, Meter Film and Television, Metronome Spartacus, Metrix Interactive, Studios A/SS, Studios AS *From Endemol: True Entertainment, Authentic Entertainment, Original Media, Endemol Games, Zeppotron, Initial, Cheetah Television, Remarkable Television, and international companies including B&B Endemol (Switzerland), WeiTMedia, Endemol Moscow, 625-SNP, NLTV, Endemol España, Endemol Colombia, Endemol Brazil, Endemol Belgium, Palomar, Endemol Argentina, Mediavivere *From Endemol Shine Group: most of Endemol Shine Portugal (Portugal), Endemol Shine Asia (offices in Malaysia and Hong Kong), Endemol Shine Chile, Endemol Shine South Africa, Endemol Shine Turkey, Endemol Shine Middle East (United Arab Emirates and Lebanon), Endemol Shine Poland, Endemol Shine India, Endemol Shine France *From ITV Studios: ITV Studios Nordic (Norway and Finland divisions), ITV Studios Germany, ThinkFactory Media, Leftfield Entertainment (Sirens Media, Leftfield Pictures, LoudTV, Riot Creative and Outpost Entertainment) (100% owned by Stainton Enterprises), Gurnery Productions, SO Television, Shiver, 12 Yard Productions (ITV still owns 30%) *From United International Pictures: the operations and distribution rights at Argentina, Colombia, Panama, Peru, South Africa, Taiwan and Thailand. *From Groupo Globo: Som Livre record label, Endemol-Globo, Globo Marcas, Telecine *From Celador: all The Breeze radio stations. *From 2waytraffic: Intellygents, Emexus Group and 2waytraffic Mobile, and offices at Budapest, Madrid, Kuala Lumpur and Kiev. *From Omnilab Media: The Playroom *From the City of Berlin: the former Spreepark property, will become Greenyworld Berlin *From IMG: CC-TV IMG (China), IMX (Brazil), IMG Dogus (Turkey), IMG Models, Trans World International, IMG Consulting, IMG Fashion *From NBCUniversal International Networks: Studio Universal and Diva Universal *From NBCUniversal: NBC Broadcasting's Affiliate Relations, Special Events and Network Research divisions, most of Telemundo television stations, most of NBCUniversal Cable's Integrated Media group *From Tri-Crescendo: the company itself *From Nepon Japan: Tri-AceF *From Certain Affinity: the company itself *From Defy Media: The Gloss, GameFront, CagePotato, B5 Media, Digital Broadcast Group, AddictingGames, Shockwave.com *From 9 Story Media Group: the company itself *From Rogers Communications: Rogers Smart Home Monitoring, OutRank by Rogers, Chart, Fido/Microcell, Blink Communications, Futureway Communications, Rogers Cable network stations at New Brunswick and Quebec, Rogers Publishing Business Research Services *From Legendary Entertainment: Smart Girls at the Party and Geek & Sundry *From Orange Sky Golden Harvest: GH Thing Yi and Whampoa theaters *From Oglivy & Mather: offices in Abidjan (Cote d'Ivore), Abu Dhabi (United Arab Emirates), Accra and Accra North (Ghana), Addis Ababa (Ethiopia), Algiers (Algeria), Almaty (Kazakhstan), Amman (Jordan), Antananarvio (Madagascar), Asunción (Paraguay), Baku (Azerbaijan), Bangalore (India), Bangkok (Thailand), Beirut (Lebanon), Belgrade (Serbia), Blantyre (Malawi), Bratislava (Slovakia), Brno (Czech Republic), Brussels (Belgium), Buenos Aires (Argentina), Cali (Colombia), Cairo (Egypt), Cape Town (South Africa), Caracas (Venezuela), Casablanca (Morocco), Chapel Hill (USA), Chennai (India), Chisinau (Moldova), Colombo (Sri Lanka), Copenhagen (Denmark), Dakar (Senegal), Damascus (Syria), Dar Es Salaam (Tanzania), Dhaka (Bangladesh), Doha (Qatar), Douala (Cameroon), Durban (South Africa), Erbil (Iraq), Fuzhou (China), Gaborone (Botswana), Guangzhou (China), Guatemala City (Guatemala), Guayaquil (Ecuador), Gurgaon (India), Harare (Zimbabwe), Ho Chi Minh City (Vietnam), Hyderabad (India), Islamabad (Pakistan), Istanbul (Turkey), Jakarta (Indonesia), Jeddah (South Arabia), Kampala (Uganda), Karachi (Pakistan), Kathmandu (Nepal), Kigali (Rwanda), Kingston (Jamaica), Kolkata (India), Kuwait City (Kuwait), Lahore (Pakistan), Libreville (Gabon), Lima (Peru), Lisbon (Portugal), Lusaka (Zambia), Managua (Nicaragua), Manama (Bahrain), Maputo (Mozambique), Minsk (Belarus), Minneapolis (USA), Montevideo (Uruguay), Msida (Malta), Nairobi (Kenya), Nanjing (China), Nicosia (Cyprus), Ouagadougou (Burkina Faso), Panama (Panama), Parsippany (USA), Port Louis (Mauritius), Port of Spain (Trinibad and Tobago), Prishtina (Kosovo), Quito (Ecuador), Riga (Latvia), Riyadh (South Arabia), Saint Denis (Reunion Island), Santa Cruz de la Sierra (Bolivia), Santo Domingo (Dominican Republic), Shenzen (China), Skopje (Makedonia), Tashkent (Uzbekistan), Tel Aviv (Israel), Tirane (Albania), Tunis Beleverde (Tunisia), Windhoek (Namibia), Xiamen (China) and Yangon (Mianmar) *From SoftBank: SB Creative, GungHo Digital Entertainment *From Discovery Communications: most of Discovery International Channels *From TF1 Group: Ushuaïa TV, TV Breizh, La Chaîne Info *From ProSiebenSat.1 Media: Red Arrow Entertainment Group *From M4E AG: the company itself and it's divisions M4E Television, Telescreen (international distribution company) and Tex-ass (a company focused on wearable merchandise). *From Sony Corporation: most of Sony Creative Products, CSC Media Group, Film 1 and Sony Entertainment Television *From Network 18: ETV channels *From Reliance Anil Dhirubhai Ambani Group: Talenthouse, Reliance MediaWorks UK *From AMC Networks International: AMCNI Iberia, AMCNI - Zone (EMEA), AMCNI Asia-Pacific and AMCNI Central Europe *From Ericsson AB: Ericsson Broadcast and Media Services *From Zynga, Inc: Wild Needle (a game developer which makes games that appeal for women), Zynga Germany, Zynga ATX, Zynga Toronto, Zynga India and Zynga Eugene *From Amazon.com: Reflexive Entertainment *From Wargaming.net: development studios at Baltimore, Seattle, Emeryville, Austin, Saint Petersburg, Taipei and Tokyo. *From Nexon: DevCAT, NEXON M, NEOPLE, Lexian, Rushmo, Rushmo America, Neon Studio, gloops, COMLIER, gloops Vietnam, THINGSOFT, Boolean Games and Fantage *From NCSoft: offices and development studios at Osaka, New Taipei, Brighton, Orange Country and Bangkok *From Nordic Games GmbH: The Titan Quest IP *From Banijay Entertainment: Stephen David Entertainment, Screentime (Australia and New Zealand), Pineapple Entertainment, Respirator, Air Productions, Ambra Banijay Italia, NonPanic and Cuarzo/DLO Producciones. *From DNA Productions: Saved DNA Productions from dormancy, moved the company from Dallas Country to Austin (both are cities in Texas), and made it a part of GreenyWorld Studios as GreenyWorld Studios Austin (yet keeping the mascot and DNA theme). *From Activision Blizzard: Demonware products, Fun Labs *From Kuju Entertainment: Headstrong Games *From Crazy Monkey Studios (Belgium): the company itself *From Nordeus: Headquarters in Belgrade (Serbia) and Skopje (Macedonia) *From Eipix Entertainment: Xtruist Media (game audio division) *From LIttle Green Men Games (Zagreb, Croatia): the company itself *From Virtuos: the company itself with development studios at Shanghai, Chengdu, X'ian (all in China), Ho Chi Minh City (Vietnam), and offices at Paris, Vancouver and Tokyo. *From Joypolis/Sega Sammy Holdings: the amusement centers at Fukuoka, Okayama (both in Japan) and Shanghai (China). *From GameWorks/Sega Sammy Holdings: the amusement centers at Schaumburg (Illinois, USA) and Tempe (Arizona, USA) *From DongWoo Animation: the company itself and it's animation studios and offices in Los Angeles, Gangwon and Seoul. *From Daewon Media: The company itself *From Marza Animation Planet: animation studios and offices at Kanagawa, Sydney and San Francisco. *From DQ Entertainment International: the company itself *From Noga Communications: the company itself *From ON Entertainment (formerly Method Animation and Onyx Films): the company itself *From The MoonScoop Group/Splash Entertainment: Luxanimation, Mike Young Productions, and Cyber Group Studios *From Tele-Images Productions: the company itself *From Imira Entertainment: the company itself *From Wand Company (UK company that designs and manufacturers universal remote control prop replicas in varying design): the company itself and it's patents. *From Warner Bros. International Television Productions: offices and production companies at Helsinki (Finland), Zaventem (Belgium), Stuttgart and Cologne (Germany), Schlieren (Switzerland), Sydney (Australia), Santiago de Chile (Chile), Buenos Aires (Argentina), Madrid (Spain), Copenhagen (Denmark), Lysaker (Norway), Auckland (New Zealand) and Stockholm (Sweden) *From BBC Worldwide: couple of recording studios, production companies at Bristol, Birmingham and Salford, and 50% of patents, trademarks and properties of BBC Research (BBC still owns 20% in the recording studios acquired from them by Stainton Enterprises) *From Nu Image Entertainment: the company itself, along with it's subsidiaries Equity Pictures Medienfonds and Nu Image Films, with the First Look Pictures/Overseas Film Group/DEJ Productions library *From Stu Segall: Stu Segall Productions *From Bleecker Street (film studio founded in 2014): The company itself *From Zodiak Media: Zodiak Latino (Florida and Bogota), Mona Lisa Productions (Lyon), KM (Paris), Geteve/GTV (Neuilly-sur-Seine), The Foundation (Glasgow and London), Tele-Alliance (Moscow), Magnolia Spain (Madrid), IWC Media (Glasgow and London), Red House (London), Touchpaper Television (London) and Jarowskij (Stockholm) *From Média Participations: Ellipsanime Productions *From Lagardère Group: Canal J, TiJi, Gulli *From Rainbow S.R.L.: the company itself and it's subsidiary Bardel Entertainment *From Sonic Academy, Native Instruments, Lennar Digital, reFX, Aucostica, Ohm Force: the companies themselves *From Avid Technology and Autodesk Media & Entertainment: patents, trademarks, products and copyrights of Softimage products. *From Adobe Systems: Soundbooth, ImageReady, JRun, Ultra, Visual Communicator, PhotoDeluxe, PageMaker, Media Player and Fireworks *From Magix GmbH & Co. KGaA: the company itself and Magix products *From The Omni Group: the company itself *From Trimble Navigation: SketchUp products *From NewTek, Inc: the company itself and it's flagship product LightWave 3D *From Side Effects Software: the company itself and it's Houdini product(s) *From 01 Distribuzione: the company itself. *From Les Films Action: the company itself. *From Das Werk: the companies itself and offices at Hamburg, Amsterdam, Berlin, Dusseldorf, Cologne, Frankfurt and Munich. *From Radiotelevision Española: RNE Radio 4 *From WDR (ARD), Radio Bremen and RBB: Funkhaus Europa *From Südwestfunk: studios at Freiburg im Breisgau, Karlsruhe, Tübingen, Bad Neuenahr-Ahrweiler, Idar-Oberstein and Vilingen-Schwenningen, Telepool GmbH *From Swiss Broadcasting Corporation: Radiotelevisiun Svizra Rumantscha *From Vlaamse Radio- en Televisieomroeporganisatie: MNM Hits and Klara continuo *From RTBF: Classic 21 and Franco'Sphere *From Asatsu-DK: Eiken (anime studio) *From Mediaset: Medusa Film, Iris, Taodue, and TV production centre Cologno Monzese in Milan *From DeAgostini Group: Mikado Film (Italian film production and distribution company) *From Sky plc: Challenge (TV channel) *From Core Media Group: Sharp Entertainment *From Content Media Corp: the company itself *From Elisa Oy: Elisa Videra Oy and Sulake Corporation *From Energia Productions Oy: the company itself *From Medialiiga Oy: the company itself and it's subsidiary Jättinäyttö Oy Finland *From Screenwave Media: the company itself *From KOCCA (Korea Creative Content Agency): the company itself. *From Fabrique d'Images: the company itself and it's subsidiary Picture Factory. *From Radio Television Interamericana: the company itself *From Kohlberg Kravis Roberts, Bain Capital Partners LLC, and Vornado Realty Trust: Toys "R" Us, Babies "R" Us, Bob's Discount Furniture, and Burlington Coat Factory and their properties, trademarks, and other stuff *From Chipotle Mexican Grill: Chipotle Mexican Grill and ShopHouse Southeast Asian Kitchen, and their subsidiaries, properties, and trademarks *From JASALI 645 Realty LLC and TigerDirect: The CompUSA and Circuit City trademarks and intellectual properties. *From Luby's, Inc.: Luby's, Inc. itself, along with Luby's, Fuddruckers, Koo Koo Roo, and Cheeseburger in Paradise, and their subsidiaries, properties, and trademarks. *From American Blue Ribbon Holdings, LLC: Baker's Square and Village Inn and their subsidiaries, properties, and trademarks, and ABRH itself, ABRH will be merged into Phatom Foods and Baker's Square will operate as a sister restaurant to GreenyBurger with Village Inn operating as a seperate chain. *From Elisa Oy: Elisa Vahti *From Tikkurila Oy: the company itself *From Oras Oy: the company itself *From Waterstone Entertainment: the company itself *From Linux Mint Development Team: Linux Mint operating system itself *From Film House Germany AG: the company itself and subsidiaries Egoli Tossell Film and Summerstone Entertainment *From STV Productions A/S: the company itself *From Scanline VFX: the company itself *From Galaxy Studios (Belgium): the music recording, mixing, mastering and post-production facilities themselves and the film financing/tax sheltering department Mollywood *From Altitude Film Entertainment: the company itself *From Filmgate: the company itself and the Filmgate Films division *From Ketchup Entertainment: the company itself *From Entre Chien et Loup (Belgium): the company itself *From Head Gear Films: the company itself and Bankside Films *From Metrol Technology: the company itself *From Cutting Edge (post-production company): the company itself *From Post Control Helsinki: the company itself *From Wavefront Studios: the company itself *From Testronic Labs: the company itself *From Ardmore Sound: the company itself *From ARD: ARD Degeto Film *From Derek Savage: The Cool Cat and Trolley the Trout properties and trademarks *From Savage Steve Holland: Savage Studios Ltd production company and it's properties. *From Susamuru Oy: the company itself *From Jeremy World Network: the company itself *From Elephant Group: the group of companies itself *From D'Ocon Films Productions: the company itself *From Klasky-Csupo: the company itself *From Shadowmachine Films: the company itself *From Triangle Production (Italian production company): the company itself *From HandMade Films: the company itself *From Zone 3 (a Canadian production company): the company itself. *From TéVé Company: the company itself and Holland Management, TéVé Partners, Tévé Holland. However, before the acquisition was finished, Holland Management and TéVe Partners merged to TéVé Holland. *From Globomedia (Spanish company): the company itself and it's subsidiary Promofilm *From CEC Entertainment: the company itself *From Abrams/Gentile Entertainment: the company itself, it's trademarks, library, patents and other properties *From Marussia: all of it's assets (soon became Stainton Motors) *From UTV Media plc: the company and it's assets Most of the acquired companies still operate as independent entities. On December 6, 2015, Stainton Enterprises split Flying Bark Productions into two companies; #Flying Bark Productions, an animation studio in Sydney, London and Los Angeles, focusing on making animations in variety of styles and creating new intellectual properties #Yogram Gross Film Studios, an animation studio in Sydney, Seoul and Shanghai, focusing on making 2D and CGI animation, based on intellectual properties (including Blinky Bill, Bright Sparks, Dumb Bunnies, Flipper & Lopaka, Skippy: Adventures in Bushland, Tabaluga, Dot, The Camel Boy, Bambaloo). However, it's first animated feature film is going to be an English remake of Spirited Away, directed by Jamie Shertick, who also directed Little Guy and The Box of Jengo Fett. On December 7, 2015, Robert Stainton and Sky plc announced to launch Sky France (in 2016) and Sky plc's original feature film & television production division Sky Entertainment (which is going to produce original content for Sky plc's channels and Sky's On Demand, and for theaters). Also in December 7, 2015, Stainton Enterprises acquired 45% of Bounce Animation (the rest 55% is owned by Erika Clayton, the daughter of late founder James Clayton). On December 8, 2015, Stainton Enterprises announced to move it's recently-acquired Behaviour Santiago under Headstrong Studios, and be renamed Headstrong Santiago. Both studios are developing upcoming games, including a fighting game and another Art Academy game, all for Greeny Arcade 256 (for 25th Anniversary of the original Greeny Arcade), to be released in 2019. On December 9, 2015, the merger and moving of operations, offices, studios and channels of the following: *Keegan-Garrett Studios, Inc, *AMCNI Iberia, AMCNI - Zone (EMEA), AMCNI Asia-Pacific, AMCNI Central Europe, *Zits 8, *former BBC recording studios, ex-BBC production companies at Bristol, Birmingham and Salford (BBC still has stakes), *acquired parts of A+E Networks Asia and A+E Networks Home Entertainment, *ex-Pentasaurus animation studios, *Ion Media Networks, *Challenge, *Sharp Entertainment, *ex-Telemundo Television Stations, *Shine Iberia, *Cine+, Planete+, Teletoon+, NC+, K+, Canal+ Horizons, Sport+, *ex-Abu Dhabi Media Group radio stations, outdoor broadcasting divisions and subsidiaries, *Noga Communications, *Endemol-Globo, *TV production centre Cologno Monzese, *TiJi, Canal J, Gulli, *Nitro, Neox, *True Entertainment, Authentic Entertainment, Initial, Cheetah Television, Remarkable Television, and international companies including B&B Endemol (Switzerland), WeiTMedia, Endemol Moscow, 625-SNP, NLTV, Endemol España, Endemol Colombia, Endemol Brazil, Endemol Belgium, Palomar, Endemol Argentina, Mediavivere, *CIND-FM, *Nice Entertainment Group, *Viasat Golf, Viasat Motor, Viasat Hockey, *Nelonen Pro 2, *all acquired ex-Golden West-owned radio stations in Ontario, *ex-Endemol Shine Portugal (Portugal), Endemol Shine Asia (offices in Malaysia and Hong Kong), Endemol Shine Chile, Endemol Shine South Africa, Endemol Shine Turkey, Endemol Shine Middle East (United Arab Emirates and Lebanon), Endemol Shine Poland, Endemol Shine India, Endemol Shine France assets, companies, staff and operations, *Lucasfilm Animation Singapore, *Radiotelevisiun Svizra Rumantscha, *ETV (India) channels, *Iris, Taodue, *ex-Warner Bros. International Television Productions offices and production companies at Helsinki (Finland), Zaventem (Belgium), Stuttgart and Cologne (Germany), Schlieren (Switzerland), Sydney (Australia), Santiago de Chile (Chile), Buenos Aires (Argentina), Madrid (Spain), Copenhagen (Denmark), Lysaker (Norway), Auckland (New Zealand) and Stockholm (Sweden), *and The Greeny Channel Media will result as foundation of The Greeny Channel Studios and it's subsidiaries (being most of the acquired media companies, and maybe some renamed companies and some companies that have moved under The Greeny Channel Studios umbrella). The Greeny Channel Studios (a Stainton Media Group company) will continue operating Keegan-Garret Studios and The Greeny Channel Media divisions, and Greeny Channels with other television and radio channels acquired by Stainton Enterprises from around the world. On December 10th, 2015, Crystal Stainton became animatronics and costume head of Stainton Enterprises' divisions CEC Entertainment and GreenyWorld Creative Engineering. On December 11th, 2015, The Greeny Channel Studios and Thai Public Broadcasting Service have announced to create a new animated series, and more information was said to be released in Q2 2016. (Also on December 11th, 2015, Robert's son Abdul Staunton acquired and re-launced Zuda Comics as Stainton Enterprises' own comic book division.) On December 12th, 2015, Stainton Enterprises announced a joint venture with BBC Worldwide and TF1 Group to create a new channel "targeted for men and boys", Max. Also On December 12th, 2015, Stainton Enterprises and Modern Times Group re-launched MTG Studios for original content production. (Also, in the same day, Elephant Group's magazine division Elephant & Cie, documentary division Elephant Doc and production company Elephant at Work, Gazelle & Cie, Elephant Italia and Elephant Story were announced to merge to The Greeny Channel Studios. The only company remaining from Elephant Group is Elephant Television.) On December 13th, 2015, Stainton Enterprises acquire the following companies and all their subsidiaries, divisions and affiliates: *International Airways Group (the parent company of British Airways and Iberia) *Czech Aeroholding *Etihad Aviation Group (parent company of Etihad Airways) *Lufthansa Group *LATAM Airlines Group (parent company of LAN Airlines and TAM Airlines) *Globalia (parent company of Air Europa) *China Southern Airlines and China Eastern Airlines *Grupo Aeromexico *75% of Kenya Airlines from KLM, private investors and Kenyan government (which still holds 25%) *75% of TAROM from Romanian Government *90% of Uzbekistan Airways from Uzbekistanian government *80% of Alitalia from now-acquired Etihad Airways and Italian government (which still holds 20%) *75% of Aerolineas Argentinas from Argentinan government *75% of Saudia from Saudi Arabian government and merged all of them to Lufthansa-TAROM Group. On December 14th, 2015, GreenyWorld Airlines Group was created to maintain, own and run it's 4 divisions: it's upcoming GreenyWorld Airlines, Finnar Group (GWAG bought 40% of the group from Finnish government), Ryanair and it's biggest subsidiary Lufthansa-Tarom Group. On December 15th, 2015, Stainton Enterprises acquired all trademarks, games, rights and more related to ITE Media and Hugo franchise, and hired ex-ITE Media employees, to create ITE Media as a subsidiary/joint venture of The Greeny Channel Studios and GreenyWorld Interactive (both part of Stainton Media Group). On December 16th, 2015, 50 GreenyBurger restaurants opened in Iceland. On the same day, Stainton Enterprises bought a Finnish movie retailing company Makuuni and it's candy manufacturer and packaging company M-Logistics. On December 17th, 2015, The Greeny Channel Studios bought Portal A, a production company located in San Francisco and LosAngeles, known for YouTube Rewinds released in 2013, 2014 and 2015. On the same day, The Greeny Channel Studios created: *production companies Steady Step Studios, Moonhead Studios, Discover The Wonder, Purple Flower, Bed Sandwich, (Electric Mouse Studios, and Ghinyo), *a machininma production company Laserbeam Machinima Pictures, *(a short-length animation production company Replay Cartoons,) *a Spanish production company Slippy Soap Productions, *(horror production company Handblind,) *visual and practical effects companies Dice Digital (and Shill Voltage FX), *(record label Strawarts (as a subsidiary of GreenyWorld Records, fully owned by Stainton Enterprises)) *(and urban animation company Shill Floor.) The Greeny Channel Studios also acquired the following: *Pacific Bay Entertainment (known for two live-action Fairly Odd Parents movies), *Cosgrove Hall Fitzpatrick Entertainment, *Doozer, *2nd Man on the Moon, *Citadel Toys, *Finley Small's Red Ball Animation, *(A Graceful Entertainment, Telecinevision, Primestar Productions, Shiezoler Entertainment, Firm Films, Parents Films, Shields Studios, Rockland Studios, Atox Films, Smile Productions, Light6yTight, Not Available Television Studios, Raging Productions, Markban Studios, Telefactory, Boy2Boy Productions, Joe Nickel Company, Trinton Pictures, Oops! Productions, Octagon Studios, Fr3ak Pictures, Sensation Animation, France Animation, Alevy Productions, Interglobal Television, Increase Entertainment) *Coin Flip Productions, *Callway Entertainment, *Abominable Pictures, *Intrepid Pictures, *Shaftesbury, *B Films Television, *Curtis Axel Pictures, *11th Street Productions, *Totally Tooned In, *Tom is Awesome, *R&D TV, *Deedle-Dee Productions, *Fanfare Productions, *Panda Productions, *Hå lá Frènch Productions, *Luke City Studios, *Lix FX, *(and Audel LaRoque's Rainbow Animation Productions and Rainbow Animation Home Entertainment) Eventually, Rainbow Animation Home Entertainment was merged to GreenyWorld Home Entertainment. On December 18th, 2015, Stainton Enterprises acquired all assets, trademarks, and IPs of Imagi Animation Studios, Tenth Annual Industries, SIP Animation, Coquette Productions, The Happy Nest Company, The Story Hat (production company behind Dragon Riders), The Fred Silverman Company, New World Entertainment, Warren & Rinsler Productions, CCA/Michel Gillet, and Sunbow Entertainment, Morgan Creek International, Revolution Studios and Franchise Pictures. They also acquired BUF (with offices in Brussels, Montreal, Paris and Los Angeles), Telegael, (RAIEM Group (which includes TOGP Productions, Last Motion Picture, Chuchu Pictures, RBC Studios, RAIEM (TV channel) and RAIEM Original Productions), Deep River Productions, Hess Films, Fremulon, Angel City Factory, Zook Inc, Throw the Cheese Studios, Renegade Australia, Heel & Toe, Mohawk Productions, Berliner Film Companie, Cinematico (production company behind Xavier: Renegade Angel) On December 19th, 2015, Stainton Enterprises acquired the rights and patents to produce Laserdiscs of their TV shows and movies. On the same day, their stakes of companies acquired from Zodiak Media (Zodiak Latino, Mona Lisa Productions, KM, Geteve/GTV, The Foundation, Tele-Alliance, Magnolia Spain, IWC Media, Red House, Touchpaper Television and Jarowskij) and Breakthrough Films & Television, Breakthrough New Media and Breakthrough Entertainment were integrate into Breakthrough/Zodak Media Group (a Stainton Media Group division). They also acquired the B.LIV children's toys brand from Citadel Toys, and Alloy Entertainment company from Warner Bros Television. On December 20th, 2015, Stainton Enterprises acquired Mandalay Entertainment, (a game audio design and integration company Gl33k, Monteico Film Company,) JWPlayer, a ticketing company CTS Eventim AG and it's offices, a Finnish advertising agency Nitro ID, (a Seattle-based creative production studio Cinesaurus, a Brazilian independent audiovisual production company Diler & Associados, and a Brazilian company LaboCine.) On December 21st, 2015, Stainton Enterprises' advertising division starting making new idents and branding for the BBC channels. Meanwhile, Ericsson Broadcast and Media Services was rebranded as The Greeny Channel Broadcast & Media Services. (They also launched two divisions of Stainton Media Group: *TFA Visual Arts Group (TFA standing for Tree Fall Ahoy), where they will integrate RAIEM Group, and A Graceful Entertainment, Telecinevision, Primestar Productions, Shiezoler Productions, Parents Films, Firm Films, Shields Studios, Atox Films, Smile Productions, Not Available Television Studios, Interglobal Television, Raging Productions and Markban Studios *and Spyglass-Caravan Media Group, which includes now-revived Caravan Pictures and Spyglass Entertainment, Spyglass Animation and Monteico Film Company) On December 22nd, 2015, Stainton Enterprises bought Domo Animate, and 7 companies from AveronDocrandom Productions: *(Domo Television, located in Tokyo, Japan.) *(Czemavex, which was founded by ADRP after the acquisition of Chorion's (the company which Czemavex spun-off from) assets, located at London, United Kingdom) *Aurora Pictures, located in San Diego, USA *Kool City Pictures Shanghai, located in Shanghai, China *(Unwind Television, located at Dublin, Ireland) *BoxFort Productions, located at Shanghai, China *(Douball Wackiness, art production and character animation company and television distribution subsidiary, located at Vancouver, Canada) Also on December 22nd, 2015, Stainton Enterprises purchased The Saul Zaentz Company, Feral Interactive, (a Belgian media company UMedia, it's FX company Umedia VFX (with offices in Brussels, London and Paris), and it's film production company UFilm.) On December 23rd, 2015, The Greeny Movie Channel (formerly known as The Greeny Movies) announced 3 new channels: #The Greeny Movie Channel Asia Extreme - a channel for "extreme Asian movies", which include Asian action, thriller and horror films #The Greeny Movie Channel Zoe - a channel for French movies #The Greeny Movie Channel Grindhouse - a channel for B films, old horror, and exploitation films, mostly known collectively as "Grindhouse films" (On December 26th, 2015, Stainton Enterprises acquired trademarks, assets, ex-staff, former office, game library and technology of Cyberlife Technology, Gameware Development and their subsidiaries, and re-founded a Cambridge-based company Creature Labs.) On December 27th, 2015, ex-Pentasaurus-owned game development studio Sandpepper, located in Berlin, announced to expand to Stockholm. Also, Stainton Enterprises acquired Red Digital Cinema Camera Company, The Culver Studios, Estudios Tepeyac, Estudios Churubusco, (and a web development/advertising agency Trigger and Mill Creek Entertainment, the home video distributor of past Greeny Phatom seasons) On December 28th, 2015, Stainton Enterprises bought the licensing, merchandising, character rights and trademarks regarding the following characters, and in general, the following characters: *From Jake Sharratt: Wombidy, Fabritsio *From Audel LaRoque: Bluiguini, Dr. Pops On December 29th, 2015, Stainton purchased the company behind Let's Pizza, Sitos srl. Stainton also purchased Lakeshore Entertainment, Walden Media, ImageMovers, Emmet/Furla/Oasis Films, Castle Rock Entertainment, (Illfonic, Weed Road Pictures, Endgame Entertainment, and Big Bang Digital Studios.) On December 30th, 2015, Stainton purchased Dr. Pepper/Snapple Group, (and Simka Entertainment, and the TV/film library of TV-Loonland/TMO-Loonland and Sunbow Productions, Cineflix Media, and M2Film (with it's studios at Aarhus (M2Film), Copenhagen (Duckling and M2Film), Bangkok (Picture This Studio) and London (M2 Entertainment))). 2016 On January 1st, 2016, International Olympic Committee announced that Robert Stainton's son George is joining their board of members, and that The Greeny Channel would acquire the rights to broadcast the next Olympics alongside NBC and other channels. The same day, Creators Syndicate and Paws, Inc. were purchased by Stainton Enterprises, as well as the rights to the Catillac Cats from DHX Media. Older episodes of the 1984 Heathcliff cartoon now air on the Starz channels and Stainton Enterprises-owned channels. (Also on January 1st, M2Film Denmark and M2 Entertainment were re-branded as 3B Pictures.) They announced to create short films based on Lego Greeny Phatom. Stainton Enterprises also acquired: *(South Korean company Voozclub), *Chicago-based Filmack Studios, *a German VFX company Pixomondo (with offices in Frankfurt, Munich, Stuttgart, Los Angeles, Beijing, Toronto, Shanghai and Baton Rouge), *animation studio Plastic Wax Studios, *Turkish film and television production companies Duka Film, (Erler Film, O3 Productions, Sürec Film), *American game developer, porter, and publisher Aspyr Media, *American game development companies Left Field Productions and Supervillain Studios, *Norwegian production companies Euforia Film and Pomor Film, *Finnish VFX company Troll FX, *Belgian production company Potemkino, *film production company Zentropa Entertainments (with studios in Brussels, Paris, Berlin, Cologne, Rome, Eemnes, Oslo, Warsaw, Barcelona, Glasgow (Zentropa International) and in Trollhättan (Trollhättan Film)), *(Danish sound production company Mainstream APS,) *(Danish DVD production company Electric Parc,) *(Chinese VFX company Base FX (with offices in Beijing, Wuxi, Xiamen (China) and Los Angeles (USA)), *Irish sound post-production company Ardmore Sound, *Japanese homebuilder Sekisui House, *German film distribution company Universium Film AG, *Swedish dubbing, subtitling and media solutions company BTI Studios (with offices in Stockholm and Gothenburg (Sweden), Helsinki (Finland), Amsterdam and Maastricht (the Netherlands), Brussels (Belgium), Budapest (Hungary), Copenhagen (Denmark), Oslo and Bergen (Norway), Bangkok (Thailand), Jakarta (Indonesia), Hong Kong (China), Cardiff and London (UK), Oradea and Bucharest (Romania), Sofia (Bulgaria), and Los Angeles (USA)), *Copyright Promotions Licensing Group, *French production services company Euro Media Group, *virtual reality storytelling company Penrose Studios, *Finnish online streaming channel MoonTV, *Finnish restaurant franchise Rolls (and it's parent company Jokes Family Oy, which has been integrated with Greenybruger), *(Alberta, Canada-based film production company SDW Media Group,) *Danish VFX company Ghost VFX, *British film distribution company Metrodome Distribution, *Finnish film studio Angel Films Oy, *(German animation production company Ulysess Filmproduktion,) *Finnish restaurant services company Aalef Oy, *(French film distribution company TFM (founded by TF'1 and '''M'iramax)), *Italian film distribution company Lucky Red Distribuzione (and it's production company Key Films), *(Dutch film production company Isabella Films B.V.,) *British film production companies Magic Light Pictures, Sigma Films, (and Fjedable Films), *(French film production companies Liberator Productions and Davis Films,) *British-American film production company Future Films (with offices in London and West Hollywood, and it's production arm 2B Pictures, which has been merged to Future Films UK), *Canadian film production company Rhombus Media, *(Marianne Slot's production company Slot Machine,) *(Petri Jokiranta's production company Cinet,) *French film & TV distribution company Wild Side Films (previously owned by Wild Bunch) (and Spanish film distribution company Vértigo (also previously owned by Wild Bunch)), *amusement park owners Aspro Ocio and JukuPark Oy (both became part of GreenyWorld Theme Parks), *and real estate companies Ideapark Oy and Citycon Oyj. Stainton Enterprises also launched a lifestyle channel Julie (and a production company focused on making movies for digital movie services, like Netflix and Amazon Video, Cyan Sky Dreams Entertainment.) On January 2nd, 2016, Stainton Enterprises acquired Ultra Super Pictures (a parent company of Trigger, Sanzigen, Liden Films, Ordet, and Galaxy Graphics), Mediaset España, (Acme Productions), Chris Hanley's production company Muse Productions, and Japanese advertising/PR company Hakuhodo. Also on January 2nd, 2016, Stainton Enterprises acquired the remnants of Cartoon Network Too and the channel Cartoon Network +1 from Turner Broadcasting System Europe, moved Cartoon Network +1 to a new channel space, and relaunced CN Too as The Greeny Channel 2 (UK). Cartoon Network +1 was afterwards relaunced as The Greeny Channel +1 (UK). BBC Worldwide and TF1 Group also acquired 30% each, of Stainton's lifestyle channel Julie, to create a joint venture (with Stainton Enterprises), which will own both Julie and Max channels. This new company is temporarily called Total Channel Partners LLC. On the same day, the three groups announced the creation of We Will Survive International, a secular youth ministry that holds assemblies, including music concerts and discussions with students, in public schools. On January 3rd, 2016, it was announced Bob Kaufman (founder and president emeritus of Bob's Discount Furniture) would become Head of Retail for Stainton Enterprises in addition to still being president emeritus of Bob's Discount Furniture. On the same day, Stainton founded The Rag Dolls Worldwide to hold the rights to the Raggedy Ann and Andy media, (and acquired Genius Brands International and it's subsidiary/division A Squared Entertainment) Stainton Enterprises also became Save The Children's corporate partner and donated over $8 million. Stainton announced to acquire 15% of Hoyts Cinemas from Wanda Cinemas. On January 4th, 2016, Stainton Enterprises acquired Flexim, HHL (a security company), Magic-Monkey Limited, ZAG Entertainment, Movie Agent, (Callaway Digital Arts (formerly Callaway Arts & Entertainment) and TikeemsMovies Limited). On January 5th, 2016, Stainton acquired a South African visual effects company BlackGinger, a British VFX companies Bling (and Plowman Craven & Associates), American VFX companies Lola Visual Effects (and Crafty Apes), motion capture companies Mova and Centroid Motion Capture, and German VFX company RISE Visual Effects. Also on January 5th, 2016, Stainton acquired the trademarks, assets, film library and other things related to Alliance Films, from Entertainment One, and revived Alliance Films as a Canadian-Spanish film distributor, with offices in Montreal, Canada, and Madrid, Spain. The same day, Stainton acquired the Major League Baseball (MLB) team the Washington Nationals and announced it would moving the team back to Montreal, and continuing the usage of the Nationals name by starting a expansion team with the same name and logos. The move to Montreal occurred between January 7th, 2016 and February 8th, 2016, with the Expos playing on the road during this period. Geoff Molson and Robert's son Daniel jointly announced in a press conference the Expos' former mascot "Youppi!" would be shared between the Expos and the Canadiens. Stainton also purchased the library and hired most of the ex-staff of Sullivan Bluth Studios/Don Bluth Entertainment, Amblimation, Richard Williams Productions, Warner Bros. Feature Animation, and Turner Pictures. They also hired some staff from Walt Disney Feature Animation. The same day, Don Bluth's work for Universal Pictures including the Land Before Time and An American Tail franchises were purchased for $56,000 by Stainton. The characters from those franchises will still be used at Universal's theme parks under license. On January 6th, 2016, Stainton acquired Chinese toy companies Manhong Toys and Heng Jia, and made them Chinese-Canadian toy manufacturers, with offices in Toronto, Ontario, Canada, and Beijing, China. The same day, The Greeny Channel Studios launched MusicShop, shopping channel that allows buyers to purchase musical instruments through the traditional home shopping television format. They also announced to launch a new channel, then-titled Greeny Reality Channel, which was later called GRN. On January 7th, 2016, Stainton acquired the trademarks, assets, shows, movies, and other things related to Hanna-Barbera (and Air Programs International) from Warner Bros., Time Warner, and Five Arrows Films Productions and revived both studios as American-British (and Australian-Canadian) studios with offices for Hanna-Barbera in Los Angeles, California, United States and London, England (and formerly offices for Air Programs International in Sydney, Australia, Canberra, Australia, and Toronto, Ontario, Canada.) On February 20, 2016, Keegan Game Studio would split into many development groups, including: #Integrated Technology Research, Planning and Development Group #Game Planning & Development Group #Consumer & Gamer Amusement Machine Design Group #Racing Group #Sports Group #Audience Development Lab #Mobile Group #Bug Analysis Studio All of these will operate in many of Keegan Game Studio's offices. They also established an office to Torshavn (making KGS the first ever video game development company to have a studio in Faroe Islands), Berlin, Honolulu, Istanbul, Sao Paulo, New York, Sydney, Vancouver, Paris, London, Austin, Wolfsburg, and Singapore. The Sydney studio will operate under Diamond Jubilee Entertainment. On April 8, 2016, Stainton Media Group Germany announced to acquire and merge with German media company Bauer Media Group, to form Stainton-Bauer GmbH. The merger was completed in April 25. Also on April 8, 2015, the formerly-called OK Solar was re-named to Solar Road, and OK Labs - Kids & Family Virtual Worlds Studios merged to GreenyWorld Interactive. On April 9, 2016, Phatom Foods announced to start producing chocolate bars based on user's popular requests. The first chocolate bars, titled under "Wonderbars" are: *Bubblegum and Gummybears *Bubbly Cookie Dough *Peanut Butter, Hazelnut and Marshmallow *Brocky Ronie (Rocky Road and Brownies) *Raisins and Wholenuts *Mocha Cornflakes *Fudge, Walnuts and Almonds *Peanut Toffee Cookie *Orange and Strawberry *Creamy Mango *Black Forest *Caramello and Rich Cocoa *Coconut and Vanilla *Peppermint and Salty Caramel *Banana and Pretzel *Turkish Delight *Juicy Fruit Gum *Jelly Cherry Pop (Cherry, Jelly Beans and Pop Rocks) *Chocolate Chip Oreos On March 1, 2016, Stainton created a telecommunications company, GreenyWorld Telecommunications, Inc, also known as Ojo. It will design, manufacture and market smartphones, tablets, phablets and more. This was established with the help made by acquiring the patents for OKPhone, it's operating system, and other telecommunications-related stuff from OK Labs division. On March 2, 2016, Stainton created a Chinese animation studio Andromeda Animation (which formerly included 6 animation departments, a "digital production unit", dubbing studio, and two studios in Japan, located in Nerima and Ogikubo; now merged) and acquired Chinese companies Beijing Galloping Horse Group, Sil-Metropole Organization, DMG Yinji, and Huayi Brothers Media Corporation. They acquired 4K Media from Konami, and also Imagica Robot Holdings Inc (which includes Bauhaus Entertainment, OLM and many more), Tomy Company, and IG Port (parent company of Production I.G.). Stainton also made a 5-picture film production & funding deal with Alibaba Pictures, Amblin Partners, Entertainment One, STX Entertainment, and Los Angeles Media Fund. On March 3, 2016, at 12 PM, "The Greeny Reality Channel" name was ditched and the reality/game show channel was called GRN (short for Greeny Reality Network, abbreviation spelling is "Grin" or "Gee Our End") They also launched the following channels in Asia under The Greeny Channel Studios Asia (which is a joint venture between Stainton Media Group India (75%), Nippon Television Holdings (5%), TVB Group (5%), Seven West Media (5%), UTV Software Communications (5%) and Reliance Entertainment (5%)): In India: *GMov (formerly The Greeny Movies (India)), *GRocks (a rock music showcase channel), *GMix (a filmi and pop music showcase channel), *GWomen (a channel focusing on women-centric shows and shows dealing with women's daily lives), *Gomedy (a comedy-centric channel), *GScifi (a scifi-centric channel), *GLOL (formerly The Greeny Channel XD (India)) *GAlity (a factual-centric channel), *GDrama (a drama-centric channel) *and GXtreme (a channel focusing on action, horror and thriller films & shows). On March 4, 2016, Stainton acquired an Italian eyewear company Luxottica, Swedish coffeehouse franchise Wayne's Coffee, Finnish cosmetics company KICKS, Swedish hardware store chain Clas Ohlson, Finnish retail company Stockmann (and it's Lindex and Seppälä companies), Swedish clothing companies KappAhl and Gina Tricot, Swedish sportswear and sports accessories company Stadium, Swedish security company Securitas AB, Danish toy retail company Faetter BR, Danish clothing company Bestseller (with Vero Moda and ONLY) and Finnish retail company Tokmanni. On March 5, 2016, former joint venture Novus (of OK Labs and Microsoft) and OK Labs Mobile Division merged to, and Air Labs became a subsidiary of GreenyWorld Telecommunications, Inc. (d/b/a Ojo, now a division of Stainton Research). OJO announced a tablet-laptop hybrid Universum. OJO Universum uses "gyroscope" technology, used in Wii U and smartphones, and tablets including Project Tango. On March 6, 2016, The Greeny Channel Studios acquired Red Sea Films, the production company behind Just a Girl! (and soon made it an animation production subsidiary of It's Friday! Productions), and Full Picture (offices located in New York City and Los Angeles), the production company behind Project Runway. On March 7, 2016, Stainton acquired Pinnacle Entertainment Group, consisting of Pinnacle Pictures, Visionary Films (a documentary production company), The Union Logic (post-production company/facility) and Pandora (a cinema chain). They also purchased Japan Sangaria Beverage Co., Ltd., Nishimoto Trading Co., Ltd., Upstar, and Sanyo Foods. On May 22, 2016, Stainton Enterprises acquired the Swire Group, making Dragonair and Cathay Pacific part of GreenyWorld Airlines Group (GWAG). They also acquired the following airlines: * Air Koryo (from the North Korean government) * Aeroflot (the Russian government still owns 51% of the airline) * Buffalo Airways (Joe McBryan remains president) * Iran Air * South African Airways * Comair Limited (British Airways franchisee in South Africa) * kulula.com (brand of Comair Limited) * Aegean Airlines * Aeroméxico * Aerolíneas Argentinas and made them parts of GreenyWorld Airlines Group (GWAG). On May 10, 2016, Stainton Enterprises announced 4 large events: #the funding, research, design, development and founding of a project focusing on creating a territory (rumored to be either an in-door city, an island, or even a country) #a main acquisition focus shifting from media to other industries, including, but not limited to: information & technology, tourism, travel & transportation (including arilines, cargo airlines, bus companies, tourism-focused travel companies and more), mining, metals, jewerly, steel, oil and gas, power, pharmaceutics, construction, real estate, foods, automobiles, engineering, etc etc #completion of the establisment of Stainton Foundation #a major attempt at spinning off all of it's media assets into a seperate, independent entity (decided by the entire board of directors, based on the size of the entire bundle of assets, compared to that consisting only of media assets), to be completed by 2017 These events are created to "change the way, purpose, and perspective of the entire Stainton brand, the enterprise, and the people, as we know them". On May 11, 2016, Stainton Enterprises bought: *the SIXT car rental company, *The Hertz Corporation, *touring companies Tez Tour, *travel company Lux Express, *cosmetics company Dzintars, *the Sushi Silk restaurants, *the Finnish financial and insurance group Sampo Group (with If, Mandatum Life, Nordea and Sampo), *Elk Group, which includes Elk Format and Elk Production, *Wihuri Oy Aarnio, with it's Metro brand, *ex-Morrisons shops, *Hagar HF, *Scientific Games Corporation, *Jagex Game Studio, *LazyTown Entertainment, *KiiltoClean Oyj, *Ahold Delhaize Group, *AMS Sourcing B.V., with it's Euro Shopper brand, *a wind tunnel company Aerodium, *Latvian design and lifestyle company Riija, *Regal GH, *The Weetabix Food Company, *Intersport International Corporation, *Pihlajalinna Group, *GS Holdings, *JX Holdings, *MOL Group, S-Oil, Ultrapar Participações S.A., Gas Natural Fenosa, Motor Oil Hellas, Cosmo Oil Company, OMV AG, Idemitsu Kosan, Repsol SA, (all acquired through Stainton Oil & Gas LLC), *Falck, *PKN Orlen SA, *InkClub, *Feuerstein GmbH, the company behind Molotov brand of markers and art supplies, *Danish clothing manufacturer Noa Noa, *Direct Paint Outlet brand and shops, *bathroom design and furniture company PAA, *RD Electronics, *Incentives.lv, *Dong Yang Animation, *Akom Production Co., *DR Movie, *Noodle Soup Productions, *Slightly Off Beat Productions, *Inditex Group, *Top Draw Animation, *Sun Min Image Pictures, *Tama Production Co. Ltd, *Janis Roze book shops, *XS Toys shops, *Blue Box tanning studios, *East Island beauty salons, *Finnish textile company Finlayson, *shoe manufacturer Crocs, *dry cleaning company Lindo Grupa, *Optima Energy Group, *Cramo Group, *a Swedish cosmetics company Oriflame, *the Zeneva hotels, *Italian shoe manufacturer Geox, *the Zila Govs, Tikai Karotes, Vairak Saules, Vina Studija, Pinot, and 4 Rooms restaurants in Latvia, *the Garage and Tinto vine bars, *a furniture company Zana, *Village fashion outlets (Wertheim, Bicester, Kildare, Maasmechelen, Fidenza, La Vallée, La Roca, Las Rozas, Ingolstadt), *High Noon Entertainment, *The Jim Pattison Group, *the Navalis hotels, *a car wash company Svaros Broliai, *Buru Sports, *South Korean confectionary company Orion Confectionery, *Polaris book stores, *Lend Lease Group, *InterContinental Hotels Group (soon to be a part of GreenyWorld Airlines Group), *Estonian financial and banking services comapny LHV Pank, *optics companies Vision Express and Synsam, *Fenix Outdoor International AG, *Little Caesars, *e-commerce company Zalando, *Serco Group plc, *Henkel, *Anglo American plc (with its De Beers), *Heineken International, *Cervejaria Petrópolis, *Eisenbahn, *Migros group of companies, *Migros Türk, *Marcopolo S.A., *Embraer SA, *Corel Corporation, *A.G. Barr plc, *Brazilian multinational mining company Vale, *"gift box" rewards companies Smartbox and BuyAGift.com, *Carrols Restaurant Group, *Finnish restaurant chains Martina and Mario, *SGN Sportia Oy, *Amadeus IT Group, *Kamasa Tools Oy, *Nissin Food Holdings, *Mutti SpA, *Dutch retailing company Spar, *Norwegian insurance company Gjensidinge, *Koiviston Auto Oy, *Discover Financial, *Akamai Technologies, *Radisson Hotels, Nordic Choice Hotels and Scandic Hotels (also soon to be parts of GreenyWorld Airlines Group), *Heinon Tukku (with its Tuko Logistics, co-owned with Wihuri, which was also acquired later), *Candyking AB, *HopLop Oy, *1-800 Flowers, *Albanian restaurant chain Kolonat, *the Al Donald's fast food restaurant in Lomé, Togo, *Trilithic, a manufacturer of equipment for usage with the Emergency Alert System, *Finnish resort hotels company Holiday Club, *home decoration companies RTV-Yhtymä and Seven Art, *the Astara beauty salons, *WowWee Group Limited, *fashion company Pierre Cardin, *De Bioderij B.V., *Louis Delhaize Group, *pharmacy chain Apotheka, *Pioneer Corporation, *a Finnish group of jewerly and watch sellers Timanttiset, *a Finnish insurance company Pohjantähti, *a shoe company Elegant Line, *The NutraSweet Company, *ASSA ABLOY Group, *Signapore Press Holdings, *Vought Aircraft Industries, *Outfit7, *HCR Manor Care, *Kinder Morgan, *Sears Holdings, *Zertus Group, *Nordzucker AG, *Grupo Carso (exclusing Carso Global Telecom), *Infopro Digital (and it's Groupe Moniteur), *Tunstall Healthcare Services, *educational staffing company Protocol Associates, *Spanish sports management and marketing company Dorna Sports, *German component manufacturer DMC Power, *Renova Group, *Fiverr, *Vox Media, *SpinMedia, including Spin, Buzznet, Idolator, Stereogum, Vibe and The Frisky, *eyeglasses manufacturer Rodenstock GmbH, *engineering services company Beck & Pollitzer, *Swedish e-commerce company Klarna, *educational publisher Infinitas Learning, *dialysis clinic operator Diaverum, *Polish rail logistics company CTL Logistics, *luxury childcare products manufacturer Peek a Boo (with it's brands Red Castle and Béaba), *craft retailer Hobbycraft, *JC Jeans Company, *a North American candy company Leaf Brands, *AVIS Budget Group, *Toms International, *Danish design and retailign company Tiger, *Gravatar Inc, *Nowthis, *Trello Inc, *Leatherman Tool Company, *LiFi Labs, *German supermarket chain Aldi, *Vidal Candies, Dava Foods, ConAgra Foods, Sim Finland Oy, Leader Foods Oy, Olam International, Grupo Bimbo (through Stainton Food & Life LLC), *Thuraya, *KDDI, *Perfetti Van Malle, United Confectionary Manufacturers, Cemoi, Russel Stover Candies, Tootsie Roll Industries, See's Candy Shops, Raisio Group, Thorntons Plc, Alfred Ritter GmbH, Sachez Cano SA and its Fini brand (through Stainton Food & Life LLC), *F-Musiikki, *The Kushner/Locke Company, *Blistex Inc, *ferry operator Scandlines, *Smartlynx Airlines, *a drawing tablet manufacturer Ugee, *Keskisuomalainen Oyj, *MacDonald, Dettwiler and Associates, *FM Mattson Mora Group, *VisualSonics, *BYD Company and Zhejiang Geely Holding Group (both soon became Stainton Motors China), *Datang Telecom, *Intrum Justitia, *Luhta Sportswear Group, *Japanese animation studios Bridge, Gonzo (and Gonzino), Khara, TNK, C-Station, Diomedéa, Anime International Company, GoHands, Production Reed, *Eckes-Granini Group, *Oy Trexet Finland Ab, *ProSharp Shop, *Petrifun, *Diagonal Television, *Fysioline Oy, *Telegenia, *J. Crew Group, *Sidney Street Productions, House of Tomorrow, Far Moor, Electric Robin, Cave Bear Productions, Bandit Television, *Nethys (including VOO, Nethys Energy, Be TV, Resa and Elicio), *Loveshack Entertainment, *Arcadia Group plc, *Odeon UCI Cinemas Group, *Nando's, *Krispy Kreme Doughnuts, Inc., *Thomas Cook Group plc, *TK Maxx and HomeSense stores, *Staples Inc, *Poundland Group plc, *retail and franchise company Pandora Group, *a French international public transport company Transdev, *a Eurofins group of laboratories, Gunnar Dafgard AB, Arimex Ltd, Agrarfrost International, Delsbo Candle AB, McBride A/S, margarine manufacturer Bunge Ltd, Vion Food Group, bio-familia AG, Oy Teampac Ab, NOPA (Nordisk Parfumerivarefabrik), Seamaid A/S, dairy company ZOTT Se & Co KG, MarKo Fleichwaren, Cemoi Chocolatier, PEZ AG, Kauno Grüdai, Hochwald Foods, Jacobsens AS, Scana Noliko, Zelandia A/S, San-J International, SanRice, SanFoods, Burg Groep BV, Zwanenberg Food Group, Snack Food Poco Loco, Risenta, Eurosirel, Hardford Ab, Grupo Riberebro, DermaPharm, Oskutuote Oy, Gryfskand, Edible Oils Limited, Continental Candy Industries, Crop's NV, Tere AS, Heede Blocher, Santerfood Oy, ice cream company Ysco NV, Tanelli Elio Srl, Krüger GmbH & Co KG, Bokomo Foods, Leipomo Rosten Oy, Stella Polaris AS, Clarebout Potatoes, Oscar A/S, Ehrmann AG, Vepo Cheese, Dailycer Group, Pataya Food Industries, Eurofood Srl, Linco Care Ltd, Intersnack Group GmbH, Fynbo Foods, Delipap Oy, Belgian consumer goods company Ontex, To Sarna d.o.o, Makani Sp z.o.o., Pastificio Fazion SpA, Kuchenmeister GmbH, Panealba Srl, Balconi SpA, AL. M. ME SA facilities, Delfino SpA, Pally Biscuits BV, Rani Plast, Thise Mejeri, QuikFoods (India), Spanish multinational company Natra, Merschbrock-Wiese Gewürz GmbH, Madhu Jayanti International, Venus Growers, Chemical Flacer Srl, Tartu Mill, DMK Group, Nöm AG, Fratelli Polli SpA, Engelsviken Canning A/S, Malviala Oy, DEK (Deutsche Extrakt Kaffe), Rol-Ryź Sp z.o.o., J.D. Sauce ApS, Brouwerij Mertens, Colussi Group, Grupa Bomilla/Balltik,Mlékárna Kunín, Premia Tallinna Külmhoone, H&J Brüggen KG, Launis Fiskekonserves A/S, Nørager Mejeri A/S, Bioitalia, Sinnack Backspezialitäten GmbH & Co. KG, Kolios SA, Capra NV, ITS BV, Schreiber Foods, cheese company Rupp AG, Astra Sweets NV, Lihajaloste Korpela Oy, Royal Sanders, The Lorenz Bahlsen Snack World Sp. z.o.o., Helsingin Mylly, Løgismose Mejeri A/S, Top Taste Bakery & Catering, Maskinpakking AS, Althea S.p.A., Liven SA, Kaslink Foods, A. Espersen A/S, Noel Aliimentaria, Jacquet Brossard Group, Dot Dot A/S, Molkerei Rücker, Limelco NV, AMROPA AGmbH,, AROMA plc,Smart Microfiber China CO LTD, Euraffair International BV, Casacon Industries BV, Yamasa Corporation, durodent GmbH, Pyrollpack Oy, Trisa AG, Midor AG, Confiserie Van Damme , Marmiton As, Picchiotti Pasta Fresca, A-Ware Services, Bisca A/S, Merba BV, Exoic Food Co. Ltd, Liodry Foods Srl, Wouter de Graff BV, Amanda Seafood A/S, Godbiten konditori, Quargentan SpA, Arovit Petfood, Damolin, Curatex, Allison A/S, Natra Õnati SA (all acquired through Stainton's unit Stainton Food & Life LLC), *Clear Channel Outdoor, *Hallmark Cards, *Del Monte Foods, *Societe Generale SA, *Ceasars Entertainment Corporation, *Alstom, *Pearson plc, *Decathlon Group, *Hilco Capital, *Games Workshop Group PLC, *Foot Locker Retail, Inc, *Dixons Carphone plc, *Cineworld Group plc, *Curzon World and Curzon Cinemas, *Empire Cinemas Limited, *Build-A-Bear Workshop, Inc., *Walgreens Boots Alliance, *Vue Entertainment (now a part of GreenyWorld Cinemas), *Sanofi SA, *H&M Hennes & Mauritz AB, *Safran SA, *Playmates Toys, *Hisense Co. Ltd, *Old El Paso brand, *Grupo Argos SA, *Danfoss, *McLaren International, *Ecco Sko A/S, *Tiedekeskus Heureka, *Santander Group, *Anttila Oy, *Varner-Gruppen, *Lindström Oy, *Teknikmagasinet, *Monsoon Accessorize Ltd, *Hairlekiini Oy, *Intu Properties, *Lautapelit.fi, *ChangeGroup, *Faunatar Oyj, *GrandVision Group, *Gorenje dd, *Kyosho Corporation, *Brunswick Corporation, *Grundfos, *fish food companies Tetra and Sera, *The Linde Group, *JENSEN-GROUP, *Maersk Group, *Concord Music Group, *Amer Sports, *Groupe fnac, *Beijing Easyhome Investment Holding Group Co., Ltd, *Kantar Group, *Ipsos SA, *GOME Electrical Appliances Holding Limited, *SM Prime Holdings, *Technicolor SA, *TUI Group (soon to be part of GreenyWorld Airlines Group - GWAG) *Schneider Electric, *Finnish multinational engineering company KONE, *Horsehead Corporation, *Simmons Bedding Company, *Big Machine Label Group, *Beggars Group, *Consolidated Press Holdings, *Post Holdings (including Post Foods and Post Cereals), *CO-OP Hungary Zrt, Swiss retail chain Coop Cooperative, the Coop Norden brand and the stores using it, Italian cooperative system Coop, Dutch supermarket chain Coop Supermarkten, *Alimentation Couche-Tard, *Sichuan Institute of Media, *DeAgostini SpA (not to be integrated to Metropolitan MG), *Mulliez Group, *Anschutz Entertainment Group (not to be integrated to Metropolitan MG), *Creative Artists Agency (not to be integrated to Metropolitan MG), *Insight Communications, *Qualcomm, *Systéme U, *Cedar Fair Entertainment Company, *Cox Enterprises (not to be integrated to Metropolitan MG), *the Hancock Group of Companies, *WIN Corporation (not to be integrated to Metropolitan MG), *Claire's Stores, *Cineplex Entertaiment, *Genting Group, *Mountain Spring Waters of America, *IFD Kapital Group, *Sinclair Research, *Almedahls Fabric, *Glencore, *Telent, *Costco Wholesale Corporation, *Baghdad Soft Drinks Co, the Pepsi bottler for Iraq *Cobham plc, *Ceridian HCM Inc, *Chiquita Brands International, *Perfumania Holdings Inc, *Telstra, *Eni SpA, *TGI Friday's, *Nexstar Broadcasting Group, *Insomnia Inc (with Insomnia Coffee Company), *Carlson Rezidor Hotel Group, *Miss World Limited, *Cecchi Gori Group, it's film and television library and other assets belonging to Cecchi Gori, *Miss Earth Foundation (not to be integrated to Metropolitan MG), *Uny Co. Ltd, *Total S.A., *M²-Kodit Oy, *Sun Effects Oyj, *Bright Finland Ltd, *Pure Flix Entertainment, *Conoco Phillips, *Resident Advisor, *A Vogel AG, *S7 Airlines and S7 Group, *Dean Foods, *a satirical sports and lifestyle blog Barstool Sports, *an Indian youth media and music company Only Much Louder, *German wholesale store group Metro AG, *Mexicana de Aviación (revived and became a part of GreenyWorld Airlines Group (GWAG)) *Proton Holdings Berhad (became Stainton Motors Malaysia), *and Euronics. On May 30, 2016, Stainton Enterprises announced a partnership with Ruokakesko and Index Partners. Also on May 30, 2016, Stainton bought Hudson's Bay, Home Outfitters and Lord & Taylor from NRDC Equity Partners. After Stainton Enterprises announced to have acquired a total of 43% (15% from WIN Corporation, 10% from Hancock Prospecting and 18% from Consolidated Press Holdings, all integrated into Stainton's stake after acquisitions of all three companies) of Ten Network Holdings, Stainton has attempted to acquire Ten Network Holdings entirely, but has failed so far. They have, however, successfully acquire RATP Group from the government of France. On June 1, 2016, Castle Rock Entertainment, ImageMovers and Steady Step Studios announced to make an action/sci-fi comedy based on one of the revived Zuda Comics' comic book series. (On the same day, Shill Voltage FX re-branded as VoltageFX, dropping the "Shill" and the spaces from the name.) (On June 2, 2016, producer-writer-directors Stanley Nickson and Aimee Meckis' production company SNR Productions merged with ex-Pentasaurus production company APCL Entertainment to form SNAMAPCL Entertainment,) Ex-Pentasaurus animation studio Dartoon Studios is creating a new show for Netflix, and ex-Pentasaurus game development studio Tornado Productions has a new CEO, Maurice Smolej. On June 3, 2016, The Greeny Channel Advertising Services opened more offices in: Ho Chi Minh City, Hanoi (Vietnam), Signapore (Signapore), Colombo (Sri Lanka), Petaling Jaya (Malaysia), Pasig City, Makati City (Philippines), Taipei (Taiwan), Hong Kong (Hong Kong), Danka (Bangladesh), Gurgaon, Bangalore, Kolkata, Hyderbad, Mumbai (India), Karachi (Pakistan), Guangzhou, Wanchai, Guiyang, Bijie, Ürümqi, Beijing (China), Seoul (South Korea), Richmond, Newstead, North Sydney (Australia), Tallin (Estonia), Moscow (Russia), Riga (Latvia), Vilnius (Lithuania), Minsk (Belarus), Maidstone (UK), Dublin (Ireland), Zagreb (Croatia), Belgrade (Serbia), Tirana, Durrës, Shëngjin, Velipojë, Sarandë (Albania), Riyadh, Mecca, Al-Kharj (Saudi Arabia). That same day, Al Donald's was rebuilt into a larger, and more modern building, recycling the old sign. On June 4, 2016, Stainton Enterprises announced to gave succesfully sold the Thai PBS/Greeny Channel Studios's animated series to be broadcasted by MBC (Munhwa Broadcasting Corporation), Korea Broadcasting System, Nippon Television Network, Sony Pictures-Aniplex through PlayStation Network, Microsoft Studios through Xbox Live and that The Greeny Channel Studios will distribute the series in Google Play, Kindle devices, iOS devices, Apple TV, Roku and other smart devices. On that same day, Stainton Enterprises purchased Magic Mart for $600,000,000 and with the Ammar Family founded a holding company for Magic Mart, called Stainton-Ammar Retail Enterprises. In order to advance in transportation industry, Stainton acquired Cubic Corporation and integrated it into Stainton Research and GreenyWorld Transportations division, on June 5, 2016. On the same day, Stainton Enterprises acquired an Australian video game company 3 Sprockets. Keegan Game Studio's semi-secret "Peripheral Compability, Convergence & Promotions Group" announced to be disbanded on June 5, 2016, and that it's employees will be transferred to Consumer & Gamer Amusement Design Group. A bunch of companies have merged to Singularity Entertainment in May 29, 2016. The companies who have mergered with Singularity Entertainment are: TFA Visual Arts Group, Air Programs International, SNAMAPCL Entertainment, Zuda Comics, VoltageFX, The Union Logic, 4K Media, Andromeda Animation, Manhong Toys, TikeemsMovies Limited, Plowman Craven & Associates, Crafty Apes, Cinet, Slot Machine, Stranemani, Cartobaleno, Acme Productions, Cyan Sky Dreams Entertainment, Liberator Productions, Fjedable Films, Electric Mouse Studios, Ghinyo, Erler Film, O3 Productions, Sürec Film, Callaway Digital Arts (formerly Callaway Arts & Entertainment), Voozclub, Mill Creek Entertainment, Key Films, Isabella Films BV, TFM DIstribution, Ulyssess Filmproduktion, Czemavex, Base FX, Electric Parc, Mainstream APS, A Squared Entertainment, Genius Brands International, SDW Media Group, Illfonic, Weed Road Pictures, Endgame Entertainment, Big Bang Digital Studios, 3B Pictures, Spyglass-Caravan Media Group, Unwind Television, Douball Wackiness, Creature Labs, UFilm, Umedia VFX, Umedia, Replay Cartoons, Handblind, Shill Floor, Strawarts Records, Domo Television, Gl33k, Vértigo, Light6yTight, Rainbow Animation Productions, Deep River Productions, Hess Films, Fremulon, Angel City Factory, Zook Inc, Throw the Cheese Studios, Renegade Australia, Heel & Toe, Mohawk Productions, Berliner Film Companie, Cinematico, Fr3ak Pictures, Sensation Animation, France Animation, Simka Entertainment, Trailer Park, Art Machine, FreshTV, Rocket Pack, Gamestar, Playdom, Pagatonik Film Group, Tele-Munich Television Media Participation Limited Partnership, IG Interactive Entertainment, India games.com, True Games, Ignition Entertainment, web advertising company Trigger, Cineflix Media, Alevy Productions, Telefactory, Boy2Boy Productions, Joe Nickel Company, Trinton Pictures, Oops! Productions, Octagon Studios, Rockland Studios, Davis Films, Cinesaurus, Diler & Associados, LaboCine, Increase Entertainment, Elephant Television On the same day, Stainton Entrprises announced that the upcoming spin-off company, consisting of all Stainton's media assets, will be called Metropolitan Media Group, and will be a joint venture with an undisclosed company. On June 5, 2016, Stainton Enterprises acquired a start-up company AniSpark LLC for $176 million. Also on June 5, 2016, it was revealed that GreenyWorld Interactive will not be a part of Metropolitan Media Group (or Metropolitan MG). On June 6, 2016, Stainton Enterprises announced to execute the following events: *selling The Clowerwood Company and Vexner Laboratories, *bringing Eldorado and Euro Shopper brands to rest of the Europe, Asia, Australia/Oceania and Africa, *creating a rewards program called Stainton Points with AirBaltic's PINS, Oneworld's reward program (with ranks like Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald) and SAS Group's EuroPoints being used "in tandem", *planning the first ever Stainton's own private label to be used on products sold in the department stores that Stainton Enterprises owns. On June 7, 2016, Stainton Media Group (soon Metropolitan Media Group, or Metropolitan MG) announced partnerships with China Movie Media Group, China Media Capital and Shanghai Media Group. On June 8, 2016, it was announced the Stainton Media Group name would be used in tandem with the Metropolitan Media Group and Metropolitan MG names. On June 10, 2016, Stainton Enterprises purchased PepsiCo for $789,000,000. On July 4, 2016, Stainton Enterprises bought: * Reelin' In the Years Productions * Cinemassacre * The YouTube channel Becky's Homestead and the Cinema Sins channels * The Best Page in the Universe * Bongo Comics Group * The Sly Water bottled water brand On July 9, 2016, Crystal Stainton founded Floofed-Up Records, a record label, video game publisher, and comic book publisher, mostly catering to kids and teens. The same day, Ernie Vienna, a member of the Stainton Enterprises Board of Directors, founded Tomahawk Films, a purchaser and licensor of various TV shows and animated series that are/were no longer available on home media or recently broadcasted. On August 3, 2016, Stainton Enterprises bought C.A.R.E. Channel (Continuous Ambient Relaxation Environment), a TV channel broadcasted in hospitals providing relaxation programming for patients via the combination peaceful scenes of nature with beautiful music. The channel received a cable, satellite, and over-the-top internet television service-only spinoff, called "Escape by C.A.R.E.", featuring calm scenery and tranquil music, with commercial breaks inbetween. On August 8, 2016, Stainton Enterprises and the state of Illinois jointly announced the incorporation and creation of Buffy, Illinois, a city and master-planned community, which was designed to provide "enjoyment and peacefulness" to Stainton Enterprises employees. The city is named for Robert Stainton's pet Buff Orpington hen, which is a simultaneous hermaphrodite that is also called Bobby. Also on that same day, Stainton Enterprises became the Southern Poverty Law Center and Shriners International's corporate partner, and donated $6 million each to help "fight against discrimination" and to fund various Shriners' facilities. On August 23, 2016, Stainton Enterprises announced the creation of several new motorsports ventures: * Indy Local Series - A INDYCAR-sanctioned points championship for local racetracks and temporary local circuits across the world. Racers ages go from 13 to 69. The series will use former cars from various Formula racing series in addition to new builds. It will use both electric and fuel-powered cars. * AMA Xtreme Dirt Bike Series - An AMA-sanctioned motorcycle racing series which involves off-road motorcycles on an artificial, man-made dirt track consisting of steep jumps and enduro obstacles such as rocks, boulders and logs. The series can be basically described as "RollerJam with dirt bikes", with a TV series of the name covering the races along with comedy skits (according to Robert "think Saturday Night Live with dirt bikes, injuries, and unscripted trips to the emergency room"), and music videos. The series will began in January 2017 with a race at Tropicana Field in St. Petersburg, Florida, broadcasted on Pay-Per-View, Stainton Enterprises' television channels, and Sling TV as Pushing It To the Limit!. Racer ages go from 11 to 59. * Indy Grand Touring Series - A INDYCAR-sanctioned touring car racing series, usually held on temporarily closed public roads, in temporarily closed public parks, or on temporarily closed or already closed airports' runways. Like the Indy Local Series, the series will use former cars from various Formula racing series in addition to new builds, and will use both electric and fuel-powered cars. Racing ages go from 13 to 69. * Hooters All-Stock Series - A self-sanctioned stock car racing series, using former NASCAR, ARCA, and Allison Legacy stock cars. Racing ages go from 14 to 69. On December 30, 2016, Stainton Enterprises bought Gibson Brands, Inc. 2017 On January 2, 2017, Stainton Enterprises began trading on the New York Stock Exchange as SEI, on NASDAQ as SETM (literally standing for Stainton Enterprises: The Megacorporation, which Robert Stainton got from an Adbusters article criticizing his company), and on the S&P Composite 1500 Index. The same day, Stainton Enterprises purchased Hasbro and Mattel. On January 4, 2017, Stainton Enterprises purchased the unincorporated coastal community of Bolinas, California, for $598,000. Bolinas is now one of two municipalities in the United States controlled by Stainton Enterprises, the other being Buffy, Illinois. New road signs for the town were installed on previously unmarked roads and State Route 1, with theft-proof bolts on the signs to prevent residents from taking them down like in the past. On January 6, 2017, Stainton Enterprises purchased Reddit. The purchase led to the popularity of the hashtag #DammitRobert, which is used to make fun of Robert Stainton at his own expense. Robert has used the hashtag also. Robert also shut down the subreddit r/HailCorporate, calling it "cyberbullying", though he put it back up afterwards after outcry. On January 7, 2017, Stainton Enterprises acquired Estonian software developer Markus Software, responsible for Markus Cinema System. They also acquired Svenska Bio, Bio Rex, Silverbird Group, Nu Metro Cinemas, Wrekin Hill Entertainment, VVS Films, Megarama theaters in Morocco, The Marcus Corporation, Southern Theaters, Rainbow and Magic Lantern Cinemas, Cinemas Guzzo, three ex-Empire theaters, Caribbean Cinemas, Cinepolis, Showcase Cinemas in Argentina, Multicine and Cine Center cinemas in Bolivia, TVB Group, Golden Harvest, Orange Sky Entertainment Group, INOX, Carnival Cinemas, PVR Cinemas, CGV Blitz, 21 Cineplex, Aeon Group, the Curzon World group and the Terra Incognita IP from ex-Team Fatal developers. Stainton sold Odeon and UCI Cinemas Group to Wanda Cinemas on January 9, 2017. On January 10, 2017, Stainton Enterprises purchased SubGenius Foundation, Inc., best known for their parody religion the Church of the SubGenius. Rev. Ivan Stang was added to Stainton Enterprises' board of directors. Soon afterwards, broadcasts of the Hour of Slack began on radio stations WBBM-FM, WNVR (AM) and WIND (AM) in Chicago. Broadcasts on WIND have Nate Stainton's "Live from That One US Territory No One Cares About" radio show afterwards. On the same day, Stainton Enterprises purchased stakes in guitar manufacturing companies Fender and G&L. Stainton Enterprises debuted it's new RAGE-based 2D motion capture technology, KaBoom! 2D-Capture, compatible with Toon Boom Animation, Adobe Animate, Adobe Flash, and Moho, on January 11, 2017. The first complete unit was sold to Sharp Eye, who used it to animate the 4th season of ''Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats first episode, which was broadcasted live. On January 18, 2017, Stainton Enterprises bought: * far-right American news, opinion and commentary website Breitbart News * Sirius XM Holdings * Liberty Media Corporation * DEVO, Inc., the company behind the works of the band Devo (band members are still allowed to be a part of the company) * celebrity news website TMZ * and global IT company MindGeek On January 20, 2017, Stainton purchased the Hudepohl Brewing Company and then opened Stainton Brewing, which imports foreign alcoholic beverages into North American countries, beginning with the Albanian beers Birra Elbar and Birra Korça and the North Korean beer Taedonggang. On January 26, 2017, Stainton entered negotiations with Orkla, to acquire the latter's food, snacks, food ingredients and health divisions. The same day, Stainton was considering acquiring Arla Foods, "with an acquisition of it's Kruså Mejeri, Taulov Mejeri, Nr.Vium Mejer, Holstebro Flødeost and Sipoon Meijeri as a back-up plan". However, all acquisitions succeeded except for Arla Foods and Sipoon Meijeri. Soon afterwards, Air Labs acquired a major British Raspberry Pi-focused programming and tools developer Cherry plc. On January 27, 2017, Stainton purchased Pinnacle Foods, a packaged foods company, headquartered in Parsippany, New Jersey, that specializes in the shelf stable and frozen food categories. On January 28, 2017, Stainton Enterprises, Equality Illinois and the ILGA held the Rally for Lila at the Chicagoland Speedway in Joliet, Illinois. Tens of thousands of people attended the rally, which was hosted by Hillsboro, Missouri high school student Lila Perry, known for a 2015 incident in which 150 students walked out of Hillsboro High School in a protest over her use of the girls’ locker room and bathrooms at the school, and Robert Stainton. The rally was produced for Stainton, Equality Illinois, and the ILGA by Iron Mike Productions and Robert's company Animators Association of America Business Group Conglomerate, Inc. The rally featured guests such as the MythBusters (Adam Savage and Jamie Hyneman), Robert's wife Kristian Michaels, and Julie Brown. Robert came up with the rally after waking up from a dream in which a large rally for transgender rights was being held at the speedway. Most of the rally's humor was satirical, and proceeds from the rally went to the British charity Sparkle, the NOH8 Campaign, the Association of Welcoming and Affirming Baptists, and the Human Rights Campaign (HRC). Plans to donate to the Freedom from Religion Foundation were considered, but the plans were cancelled due to Robert Stainton's hatred of atheism. On February 5, 2017, Total Channel Partners LLC launched Hair Nation, a television spinoff of the Sirius XM Radio station of the same name. On February 9, 2017, Stainton Enterprises purchased Warner Music Group. This caused the amount of Stainton's video and audio library to clock up to 945,678,990 hours. In a interview with Robert Stainton conducted by RedEye, Robert said it would take 5,678 days, or a little over 15 years non-stop, to watch or listen to everything media-related owned by Stainton Enterprises, it's subsidiaries, and it's divisions. Robert then stated "Have fun locking yourself in your room for the next 15 years! And assuming if anyone reading this thinks the few remaining video stores in America have every VHS and DVD of our shows, you'll need to camp at one for a long time." On February 15, 2017, Stainton began a licensing service, GrePro Licensing Worldwide. On April 8, 2017, Stainton sold Hanna-Barbera back to Warner Bros. Animation On June 17, 2017, The Greeny Channel Advertising Services opened even more offices in: City of San Marino, Montegiardino (San Marino), Chiavari, Reggio Emilia, Turin (Italy), Manaus (Brazil), Monterrey, Tijuana (Mexico), Fitchburg, Lynbrook, Harrisburg (United States), Kingstown (Saint Vincent and the Grenadines), Charlotte Amalie, Anna's Retreat, Cruz Bay, Christiansted (United States Virgin Islands), Baghdad (Iraq), Tehran (Iran), Havana (Cuba), North Nicosia (Northern Cyprus), Nicosia (Cyprus), Ramallah, East Jerusalem (Palestine), Tel Aviv, Jerusalem, Haifa, Tzrifin (Israel). Pending acquistions On May 30, 2016, Stainton Enterprises Japan and the Lotte conglomerate announced to enter negotiations about merging to form SL Group. Negotiations about an acquisiton of Apetit Oyj were also started on May 1, 2016. Failed acquisitions The first time Stainton failed to acquire a company was in December 29, 2015, when Stainton tried to acquire The Lucasfilm Group (consisting of Lucasfilm, Lucasfilm Animation, Lucas Online, Skywalker Sound, Indsutrial Light & Magic, Lucas Licensing, Lucasfilm Story Group, and LucasArts) and Maker Studios from Disney. As of December 2015, they also failed to acquire MGA Entertainment, Haribo, Saint-Globan, Mondelez International, Cloetta/Leaf International BV, and Alibaba Group. They also attempted at acquiring Restel Oy from Tradeka in May 2016. Another merger in progress is the merger between Carlsberg Group, Tuko Logistics, Toms International, Leaf Brands, The Weetabix Food Company, Sitos srl, Dr Pepper/Snapple Group, and Stainton Food & Life LLC (with possibly Orkla Foods) to create Stainton Foods division, with all the active brands of the respective companies as surviving brands, and other food companies as the division's subsidiaries. However, it was not accepted by the US Administration before 2017, but was accepted by European commission. List of companies owned This list is incomplete. Current *The Greeny Channel Broadcast & Media Services (London, UK; other offices at Manchester, Glasgow, and international offices at Finland, Abu Dhabi, Sweden, The Netherlands, France, Australia, Germany, and Spain) - acquired Ericsson Broadcast & Media Services, and renamed in 2015. **The Greeny Channel Advertising Services - acquired offices from BBDO, McCann, Oglivy and Mather, Publicis Group, WPP Group, Intercom Group and acquired Medialiiga Oy with Jättinäyttö Oy Finland in 2015. ***'Acquired from Oglivy & Mather': ****offices in Abidjan (Cote d'Ivore), Abu Dhabi (United Arab Emirates), Accra and Accra North (Ghana), Addis Ababa (Ethiopia), Algiers (Algeria), Almaty (Kazakhstan), Amman (Jordan), Antananarvio (Madagascar), Asunción (Paraguay), Baku (Azerbaijan), Bangalore (India), Bangkok (Thailand), Beirut (Lebanon), Belgrade (Serbia), Blantyre (Malawi), Bratislava (Slovakia), Brno (Czech Republic), Brussels (Belgium), Buenos Aires (Argentina), Cali (Colombia), Cairo (Egypt), Cape Town (South Africa), Caracas (Venezuela), Casablanca (Morocco), Chapel Hill (USA), Chennai (India), Chisinau (Moldova), Colombo (Sri Lanka), Copenhagen (Denmark), Dakar (Senegal), Damascus (Syria), Dar Es Salaam (Tanzania), Dhaka (Bangladesh), Doha (Qatar), Douala (Cameroon), Durban (South Africa), Erbil (Iraq), Fuzhou (China), Gaborone (Botswana), Guangzhou (China), Guatemala City (Guatemala), Guayaquil (Ecuador), Gurgaon (India), Harare (Zimbabwe), Ho Chi Minh City (Vietnam), Hyderabad (India), Islamabad (Pakistan), Istanbul (Turkey), Jakarta (Indonesia), Jeddah (South Arabia), Kampala (Uganda), Karachi (Pakistan), Kathmandu (Nepal), Kigali (Rwanda), Kingston (Jamaica), Kolkata (India), Kuwait City (Kuwait), Lahore (Pakistan), Libreville (Gabon), Lima (Peru), Lisbon (Portugal), Lusaka (Zambia), Managua (Nicaragua), Manama (Bahrain), Maputo (Mozambique), Minsk (Belarus), Minneapolis (USA), Montevideo (Uruguay), Msida (Malta), Nairobi (Kenya), Nanjing (China), Nicosia (Cyprus), Ouagadougou (Burkina Faso), Panama (Panama), Parsippany (USA), Port Louis (Mauritius), Port of Spain (Trinibad and Tobago), Prishtina (Kosovo), Quito (Ecuador), Riga (Latvia), Riyadh (South Arabia), Saint Denis (Reunion Island), Santa Cruz de la Sierra (Bolivia), Santo Domingo (Dominican Republic), Shenzen (China), Skopje (Makedonia), Tashkent (Uzbekistan), Tel Aviv (Israel), Tirane (Albania), Tunis Beleverde (Tunisia), Windhoek (Namibia), Xiamen (China) and Yangon (Mianmar) ***'Acquired from WPP Group': ****''Coming soon!'' ***'Acquired from Intercom Group': ****''Coming soon!'' ***'Acquired from Publicis Group': ****''Coming soon!'' ***'Acquired from BBDO': ****''Coming soon!'' ***'Acquired from McCann': ****''Coming soon!'' ***Grillifilms Oy, acquired from Nice Entertainment Group in 2015. A Finnish commercial production company. ***''(Insert more offices here)'' *The Greeny Channel Studios — Glaceon Films - acquired by GreenyWorld Studios in 1996, renamed in 2015. The Walterflower family (that used to own the Glaceon Films company) still operate the company, as a licensing, merchadising, rights and copyright holding company. *The Greeny Channel Studios Canada - acquired Keegan Ltd Canada and other Canadian media companies in 2015. Keegan Ltd Canada merged to Keegan-Garrett Studios, and became a seperate company (after Keegan-Garrett Studios merged to The Greeny Channel Studios, and Keegan Ltd Canada was renamed The Greeny Channel Studios Canada) in 2015. *Globomedia - acquired in 2015. A Spanish media production company. **Promofilm - acquired in 2015. An Argentinan production company, offices in Buenos Aires, Miami, Los Angeles, Madrid. *The Greeny Channel Networks International - acquired AMC Networks International and renamed in 2015. **Challenge (TV channel) - acquired from Sky plc in 2015. **Zone Media - acquired AMC Networks International - Zone (EMEA) and renamed Zone Media in 2015 ***CBS Action (joint venture with CBS Studios International) ***CBS Drama (joint venture with CBS Studios International) ***CBS Europa (joint venture with CBS Studios International) ***CBS Reality (joint venture with CBS Studios International) ****CBS Reality +1 (joint venture with CBS Studios International) ***Horror Channel (joint venture with CBS Studios International) ****Horror Channel +1 (joint venture with CBS Studios International) ***Outdoor Channel (joint venture with Outdoor Channel Holdings Inc.) **The Greeny Channel Networks International Iberia - acquired AMC Networks International Iberia and renamed in 2015. ***Buzz Rojo ***Canal Cocina ***Canal Hollywood (joint venture with NOS, the Portuguese media company) ***Canal Panda (joint venture with NOS, the Portuguese media company) ***Sundance Channel (formerly Cinematk) ***Decasa ***MOV (joint venture with NOS, the Portuguese media company) ***Natura ***Odisea/Odisseia ***Panda Biggs (joint venture with NOS, the Portuguese media company) ***Sol Música ***Somos ***XTRM **The Greeny Channel Networks International Latin America - acquired AMC Networks International Latin America in 2015. **The Greeny Channel Networks International Asia-Pacific - acquired AMC Networks International Asia-Pacific in 2015. **The Greeny Channel Networks International Zits - acquired Zits 8 in 2015. **The Greeny Channel Networks International Latino - acquired most of Telemundo Television Stations in 2015. ***KTAZ Phoenix ***KVEA Corona-Los Angeles ***WNJU Linden-New York City ***KDEN-TV Denver ***WNEU Boston ***WWSI Atlantic City-Philadelphia ***WKAQ-TV San Juan ***KTLM Rio Grande City ***KVDA San Antonio ***KXTX-TV Dallas-Fort Worth **The Greeny Channel Networks International Central Europe - acquired AMC Networks International Central Europe in 2015. *Film Mania ***Film Cafe ***Megamax ***Minimax ***Spektrum ***Spektrum Home ***Televizija OBN ***TV Deko ***TV Paprika ***C8 ***'Production companies:' ****At Media (Poland) ****Mojo Productions * It's Friday! Productions - founded by The Greeny Channel Studios in 2016 to produce sitcoms. *Keegan Ltd - acquired in 2015 **Gorilla Keegan Ltd - acquired in 2015, merged to Keegan-Garrett Studios, and moved under Keegan Ltd (after Keegan-Garrett Studios merged to The Greeny Channel Studios) in 2015. ***Gorilla Cable, Inc - acquired in 2015 ***Gorilla Orbit - acquired in 2015 **Flower International Entertainment - acquired in 2015, merged to Keegan-Garrett Studios, and moved under Keegan Ltd (after Keegan-Garrett Studios merged to The Greeny Channel Studios) in 2015. ***The Garrett Network - acquired in 2015. **KAS! Quebec - acquired, renamed as Keegan-Garret Animation Studios Quebec City, re-renamed to it's first name, and made it a subsidiary of Keegan Ltd in 2015. **Ringing Bell Entertainment - acquired in 2015. A film financing company. ***Ringing Bell III Entertainment LLC - active from 2013-present ***Ringing Bell II Entertainment LLC - active from 2006-2013 ***Ringing Bell I Entertainment LLC - active from 1999-2006 **keegansalisburyfilms - acquired in 2015. **The Greeny Channel Television Animation Group - acquired Keegan Animation Studios and Keegan Ltd Studios units, renamed as Keegan-Garret Animation Studios and re-renamed to the current name in 2015. ***The Greeny Channel Television Animation Ireland - acquired GreenyWorld Studios Ireland and renamed it in 2015. ***The Greeny Channel Television Animation Portugal - acquired GreenyWorld Studios Portugal and renamed it in 2015. ***The Greeny Channel Television Animation Romania - acquired GreenyWorld Studios Romania and renamed it in 2015. ***The Greeny Channel Television Animation Slovakia - acquired GreenyWorld Studios Slovakia and renamed it in 2015. ***The Greeny Channel Television Animation Jamaica - acquired GreenyWorld Studios Jamaica and renamed it in 2015. ***The Greeny Channel Television Animation Iran - acquired GreenyWorld Studios Iran and renamed it in 2015. ***The Greeny Channel Television Animation South Africa - acquired GreenyWorld Studios South Africa and renamed it in 2015. ***The Greeny Channel Television Animation Southeast Asia - acquired GreenyWorld Studios Southeast Asia and renamed it in 2015. ***The Greeny Channel Television Animation CIS/Southeastern Europe - acquired GreenyWorld Studios CIS & Southeastern Europe and renamed it in 2015. ***The Greeny Channel Television Animation Italy - acquired Keegan Italy Studios, merged to Keegan-Garrett Studios, and became a seperate company (after Keegan-Garrett Studios merged to The Greeny Channel Studios, and Keegan Italy Studios was renamed The Greeny Channel Television Animation Italy) in 2015. ****The Greeny Channel Television Animation Italy — Cologno Monzese, acquired TV production centre Cologno Monzese from Mediaset Group, and renamed in 2015. ***''(More Keegan Ltd animation studios here)'' *Bounce Animation - (45% only), acquired in 2015, co-producer of Greeny Phatom * and - acquired in 2015, produces records, merchandise, and products. *True Entertainment - acquired from Endemol UK in 2015 *Authentic Entertainment - acquired from Endemol UK in 2015 *Initial - acquired from Endemol UK in 2015 *Cheetah Television - acquired from Endemol UK in 2015 *Remarkable Television - acquired from Endemol UK in 2015 *Zone 3 - acquired in 2015. *TéVé Company - acquired in 2015. *IDTV - acquired Romite Amsterdam, merged to and split from Keegan-Garrett Studios and renamed to the current name in 2015. *Ion Media Networks - acquired in 2015. *Klasky-Csupo - acquired in 2015. *Estudios Matias Fernandez - founded by animator Matias Fernandez, in 2015, to create an original animated series for The Greeny Channel. *Shadowmachine Films - acquired in 2015. *Little Narrative - a transmedia production company founded by George Miller (of Mad Max fame), and John Peters (of Superman Returns fame), in 2015. *D'Ocon Films Productions - acquired in 2015. *The Greeny Channel Studios International - founded in 2015 **The Greeny Channel Studios International UK - acquired BBC Productions studios in Brimingham, Salford and Bristol (BBC still owns 23%), and renamed in 2015 ***'The following studios were acquired from Romite Animation Studios in 2015, merged to and split from Keegan-Garrett Studios, and moved under The Greeny Channel Studios International UK (after Keegan-Garrett Studios merged to The Greeny Channel Studios) in 2015:' ****'One Potato Two Potato (Los Angeles) ****Studio Lambert (Los Angeles) ****Optomen (New York) ****Lion Television (Glasgow) ****Maverick (Birmingham) ****Objective Productions (Glasgow) ****North One Television (Birmingham/Australia) ****Huhu Studios ****Moviement (Berlin/Munich) ****Vistec Entertainment ****South Pacific Pictures ****Zoo Productions ****Lime Pictures ****Bentley Productions **The Greeny Channel Studios International Finland - acquired Warner Bros. International Television Productions Finland, and renamed in 2015. ***Susamuru, acquired and emerged from bankruptcy, in 2015. **The Greeny Channel Studios International Belgium - acquired Warner Bros. International Television Productions Belgium, and renamed in 2015. **The Greeny Channel Studios International Germany - acquired Warner Bros. International Television Productions Germany, and renamed in 2015. **The Greeny Channel Studios International Switzerland - acquired Warner Bros. International Television Productions Switzerland, and renamed in 2015. **The Greeny Channel Studios International Australia - acquired Warner Bros. International Television Productions Australia, and renamed in 2015. **The Greeny Channel Studios International Chile - acquired Warner Bros. International Television Productions Chile, and renamed in 2015. **The Greeny Channel Studios International Argentina - acquired Warner Bros. International Television Productions Argentina, and renamed in 2015. **The Greeny Channel Studios International Spain - acquired Warner Bros. International Television Productions Spain, and renamed in 2015. **The Greeny Channel Studios International Danmark - acquired Warner Bros. International Television Productions Danmark, and renamed in 2015. **The Greeny Channel Studios International Norway - acquired Warner Bros. International Television Productions Norway, and renamed in 2015. **The Greeny Channel Studios International New Zealand - acquired Warner Bros. International Television Productions New Zealand, and renamed in 2015. **The Greeny Channel Studios International Sweden - acquired Warner Bros. International Television Productions Sweden, and renamed in 2015. **The Greeny Channel Studios International Japan - formerly known as Romite Tokyo, and before, feature film finance division of Dentsu, Yomiko Advertising, Cookie Jar Entertainment Japan and Bee Train Animation. Acquired Romite Tokyo, merged to and split from Keegan-Garrett Studios, and renamed to the current name in 2015. *Elephant Television - acquired from Elephant Group, in 2015. A French television production company. *Nice Entertainment Group - acquired in 2015. **Paprika Latino, acquired in 2015. Offices in Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, Romania, Czech Republic, Hungary, Serbia and Slovenia. **Strong Productions, acquired in 2015. A Danish production company. **Production House Oy Ltd Finland, acquired in 2015. A Finnish production company. **Moskito Television Oy, acquired in 2015. A Finnish television production company. **Strix Television, acquired in 2015. Offices in Sweden (Stockholm), Netherlands (Amsterdam), and Norway (Oslo). ***Strix Drama, acquired in 2015. A Swedish film and television production company, focused on drama. **Nice Talent, acquired in 2015. A Norwegian talent agency, also has an office in Sweden. **Playroom, acquired in 2015. A Norwegian event management company. **Rakett, acquired in 2015. A Norwegian reality, entertainment and documentary production company. **One Big Happy Family, acquired in 2015. A Norwegian production company. **November Film, acquired in 2015. A Norwegian production company. **Monster, acquired in 2015. A group of Norwegian production companies. ***Monster Entertainment, a production company ***Monster Format, for reality programs ***Monster Scripted, for scripted productions **Baluba Television, acquired in 2015. A Swedish television production company. **Titan, acquired in 2015. A Swedish television production company. **Digital Rights Group, acquired in 2015. A British content distributor and international sales company. OK Labs (now an in-name unit with sub-units) Advertising and VFX companies have moved to under Stainton Enteprises. *'Extreme Reality Ltd.' - develops a software-based technology enabling any consumer electronics device with a standard 2D camera to become a full-body motion controlled gaming system. Extreme Reality technology works seamlessly with nearly all consumer electronics, from cell phones and tablets to SmartTVs and game consoles. Started in 2005, acquired in May 2015. *'CrowdOptic' - best known for their mobile technology that gathers and analyzes data from smartphone cameras, based on where they are pointed, to identify areas of high interest. Started in 2011, acquired in May 2015. *'GreenyWorld Creative Engineering' - best known for animatronics and costumes used in Greeny Phatom Live!. Acquired in May 24, 2015. *'Parei '- known for developing, manufacturing, producing, supporting and selling flash memory products and other memory products. Founded in 2001 by former employees of Kingston and IBM. Acquired in May 31, 2015. *'36O2' - creates motion-sensing hardware and tools. Founded in January 2005, acquired by Novus in May 2015. Now owned by OK Labs Invisible Works, as of July 2015. *'Hired Gun', a (formerly medium-sized) game development and porting team. Started in 2006 by Microsoft, acquired by Team Skylar in 2007, and split to Montréal and Santa Monica studios. Became Project Hired Gun, action-adventure game developer, created for the development of the games in "upcoming Hired Gun franchise". *'Black Box Games', now a sports development team in Team Skylar Vancouver. Started in 1998, acquired by EA in 2002, acquired from Electronic Arts by Team Skylar in 2013. *'RedOctane', a music, arcade game and arcade hardware developer, now in Team Skylar Santa Monica. Started in 1999, acquired by Activision in 2006, acquired by Team Skylar and moved to Team Skylar Santa Monica in 2010. *'Pandemic Studios', now a development team in Team Skylar Santa Monica. Started in 1998, acquired by EA in 2007-2008 and acquired from EA by Team Skylar in 2009. *'Mythic Entertainment', now a MMO development team in Team Skylar Santa Monica. Started in 1995, acquired by EA in 2006, acquired from EA and moved to Santa Monica studio by Team Skylar in 2014. *'Solid Pirate Ninjas', a puzzle game and physics engine developer, in Team Skylar Nottingham, Team Skylar Salt Lake, Team Skylar Chertsey and Team Skylar Vancouver. Started in 2002, acquired by Team Skylar in 2009. *'Wolf Team', a JRPG development team in Team Skylar Osaka. Started in 1986, acquired by Namco in 2003, acquired from Namco by Team Skylar in 2011 and renamed to Wolf Team in 2012. *'Team Skylar Porto Alegre'. Started in 2009 after Southlogic Studios was acquired by Ubisoft. Acquired from Ubisoft by Team Skylar in 2010. *'Team Skylar Phenomic', a real-time strategy game developer. Started in 1997, acquired by EA in 2006, acquired from EA by Team Skylar in 2013. *'Team Skylar Asia Pacific', an Australian localization studio and distributor of European games of other publishers. Started in 2000 and acquired from THQ in 2012. *'Team Skylar San Diego', a sports game developer. Started by Midway Games in 2005?, acquired by THQ in 2009, acquired from THQ by Team Skylar in 2012. *'Fatshark', Swedish game developer. Started in 2008, acquired by Team Skylar in 2009. *'Team Skylar Newcastle'. Started in 1996, acquired by Midway Games in 2005, acquired from Midway Games by Team Skylar in 2009. *'Team Skylar Austin'. Started in 2000, acquired by Midway Games in 2004, acquired from Midway Games in 2008. *'Team Skylar Shanghai', a Chinese localization, graphics studio and game developer. Started in 2008, renamed to Yingpei Games in 2011, acquired from Epic Games by Team Skylar in 2012. *'Iron Galaxy Studios', acquired in June 2014, currently responsible for Killer Instinct, DLCs of the upcoming UltraNitro Studios games and Ohm game engine. Second studio not to be named after the parent company. *'"Balls" Studios Sydney', founded in 2011, after Team Bondi closed down. Acquired by UltraNitro Studios in 2014, when Balls Corporation was filed for Chapter 11 bankruptcy. **'Depth Analysis', responsible for the development of MotionScan, the award-winning 3D motion capture technology. Acquired, with "Balls" Studios Sydney, by UltraNitro Studios in 2014. *'NetherNet Labs', a data management, storage solutions, IT consulting, data communications and telecommunications equipment company, founded in 2005. *#Data management and IT consulting divisions acquired by Neta Labs in June 1, 2015. *#Telecommunications equipment, data communications and stroage solutions divisions acquired by OK Labs Invisible Works in June 1, 2015. *'Mind Storm Studios', a Pakistani game development company, founded in 2006. Acquired in June 19, 2015. *#Staff acquired by Team Chu and UltraNitro Studios. *#Game library and rights acquired by Neta Labs and OK Labs. Both library and rights now owned by Stainton Enterprises. *'DSP Group', an Isreali semiconductor company, founded in 1987. Also acquired in June 19, 2015. *#Cordless and VoIP terminals businesses acquired by OK Labs Social Labs. Now owned by Stainton Enterprises. *#Multimedia business acquired by Neta Labs. Now owned by Stainton Enterprises. *'Camtek Intelligent Imaging', an Isreali semiconductor company, founded in 1986. Acquired by Neta Labs in June 19, 2015. Now owned by OK Labs Invisible Works, as of July 2015. *''More coming soon!'' OK Laboratories *'OK Labs Silicon Valley' *'OK Labs Cambridge', located at Massachusetts Institute of Technology, next to MIT Game Lab's building. Formerly called OK Labs @MIT. Former laboratories, units and companies *''Coming soon!'' Former *Cine+ - acquired in 2015, became The Greeny Movietime block in The Greeny Channel (France). *Viasat Golf, Viasat Motor, Viasat Hockey - acquired in 2015, merged to The Greeny Channel Sport. *Extreme Sports Channel - acquired from AMC Networks in 2015, merged to The Greeny Channel Sport. *JimJam - acquired from AMC Networks in 2015, merged to Greeny Jr. *AMC (AMCNI Iberia) - acquired from AMC Networks International Iberia in 2015, merged to The Greeny Channel. *Canal de Historia - acquired part from AMC Networks International Iberia in 2015, sold the channel to co-owner A+E Networks UK. *Crimen & Investigación - acquired part from AMC Networks International Iberia in 2015, sold the channel to co-owner A+E Networks UK. *A&E - acquired part from AMC Networks International Iberia in 2015, sold the channel to co-owner A+E Networks UK. *AMC (Central Europe) - acquired from AMC Networks International Central Europe in 2015, sold the channel back to AMC Networks. *Sport 1, Sport 2, Sport M - acquired from AMC Networks International Central Europe in 2015, merged to The Greeny Channel Sport. *Romite Factual International - acquired All3Media International, renamed in 2013, and merged to The Greeny Channel Studios International in 2015. *Romite West Hollywood - acquired Romite West Hollywood and merged to The Greeny Channel Studios' Los Angeles office in 2015. *'One Potato Two Potato UK, Studio Lambert UK, Optomen Television Ltd, Company Pictures, Little Dot Studios, Lion Television (London), Maverick (London), Kameleon, Objective Productions (London) and North One Television (London) - acquired from Romite Animation Studios, merged to and split from Keegan-Garrett Studios, renamed to the then-current names and merged to The Greeny Channel Studios International UK, in 2015. *Brain Academy, acquired from Nice Entertainment Group in 2015. A Swedish production company focusing on talent, this company became the Swedish branch of Nice Talent, in 2015. *Baluba Branded Content, acquired from Nice Entertainment Group and merged to The Greeny Channel Studios International Sweden, and The Greeny Channel All-Nighter Studios, in 2015. A Swedish editorial, publishing and digital content production company. *Nice Drama, acquired from Nice Entertainment Group, and merged to Strix Drama, in 2015. A Swedish executive production house, focused on drama productions. *Elephant Group, acquired in 2015. The production companies, Gazelle & Cie, Elephant Doc, Elephant Italia, Elephant At Work and Elephant Story, with it's magazine company Elephant & Cie, were all merged to The Greeny Channel Studios, while the remaining company Elephant Television will still be active. In 2016, Elephant Television has merged with Singularity Entertainment. *TéVé Partners, TéVé Holland and Holland Management, acquired in 2015. Before the acquisition was finished, TéVé Partners and Holland Managament merged to TéVé Partners, and the next week TéVé Partners merged to Strix Television's Netehrlands branch. *STV Productions A/S, acquired and merged to The Greeny Channel Studios International Danmark in 2015. *Triangle Production, acquired and merged to The Greeny Channel Television Animation Italy and The Greeny Channel Studios International in 2015. *Dune Labs - best known for proximity sensors, HID devices, gesture recognition software, real-time range imaging cameras and 3D motion sensors. Started in 1999, acquired and merged to OK Labs in May 2015. *Aquilonius LLC - A fabless semiconductor. Started in 2003, acquired and merged to OK Labs in May 2015. *Starway Games Abu Dhabi, being the current co-owner with Abu Dhabi Media Group/Image Nation, the studio was bought from "Balls" in a public auction in June 2014. Bought by OK Labs as part of the "semi-liquidiation", in May 2015. *Westinghouse Solar, Inc. - Acquired and merged to OK Solar (now Solar Road) in May 16, 2015. *Goldbeans.com - A casino and social gambling website. Started in 2010. Acquired by OK Labs, merged to UltraNitro Studios, Neta Labs, Team Chu, Social Labs and OK Labs and the website taken over by Neta Labs, all in May 20, 2015. *GreenyWorld Creative Engineering Singapore, located in Singapore, Singapore. Opened in 1991, closed in 2015, before being acquired by OK Labs. The now-ex-GWCE staff were acquired by OK Labs after the acquistion. *GreenyWorld Creative Engineering Mongolia, located in Ulan Bator, Mongolia. Opened in 1989, closed in 2015, before being acquired by OK Labs. The now-ex-GWCE staff were acquired by OK Labs after the acquistion. *GreenyWorld Creative Engineering Florida, located in Miami, Florida, USA. Opened in 1989, closed in 2015, before being acquired by OK Labs. The now-ex-GWCE staff were acquired by OK Labs after the acquistion. *GreenyWorld Creative Engineering Arabia, located in Riyadh, Saudi Arabia. Opened in 1989, closed in 2015, before being acquired by OK Labs. The now-ex-GWCE staff were acquired by OK Labs after the acquistion. *GreenyWorld Creative Engineering Israel, located in Tel Aviv, Israel. Opened in 1989, closed in 2015, before being acquired by OK Labs. The now-ex-GWCE staff were acquired by OK Labs after the acquistion. *GreenyWorld Creative Engineering France, located in Paris, France. Opened in 1989, closed in 2015, before being acquired by OK Labs. The now-ex-GWCE staff were acquired by OK Labs after the acquistion. *GreenyWorld Creative Engineering Iceland, located in Reykjavik, Iceland. Opened in 1990, closed in 2015, before being acquired by OK Labs. The now-ex-GWCE staff were acquired by OK Labs after the acquistion. *GreenyWorld Creative Engineering Iran, located in Tehran, Iran. Opened in 1989, closed in 2015, before being acquired by OK Labs. The now-ex-GWCE staff were acquired by OK Labs after the acquistion. *GreenyWorld Creative Engineering Spain, located in Madrid, Spain. Opened in 1989, closed in 2015, before being acquired by OK Labs. The now-ex-GWCE staff were acquired by OK Labs after the acquistion. *GreenyWorld Creative Engineering Jamaica, located in Kingston, Jamaica. Opened in 1989, closed in 2015, before being acquired by OK Labs. The now-ex-GWCE staff were acquired by OK Labs after the acquistion. *GreenyWorld Creative Engineering Pakistan, located at Lahore, Pakistan. Opened in 1989, closed in 2015, before being acquired by OK Labs. The now-ex-GWCE staff were acquired by OK Labs after the acquistion. *GreenyWorld Creative Engineering Turkey, located at Istanbul, Turkey. Opened in 1989, closed in 2015, before being acquired by OK Labs. The now-ex-GWCE staff were acquired by OK Labs after the acquistion. *GreenyWorld Creative Engineering Hong Kong, located at Hong Kong, Hong Kong. Opened in 1989, closed in 2015, before being acquired by OK Labs. The now-ex-GWCE staff were acquired by OK Labs after the acquistion. *GreenyWorld Creative Engineering Philippines, located at Manila City, Philippines. Opened in 1989, closed in 2015, before being acquired by OK Labs. The now-ex-GWCE staff were acquired by OK Labs after the acquistion. *GreenyWorld Creative Engineering Mexico, located at Mexico City, Mexico. Opened in 1989, closed in 2015, before being acquired by OK Labs. The now-ex-GWCE staff were acquired by OK Labs after the acquistion. *GreenyWorld Creative Engineering Brazil, located at Sao Paulo, Brazil. Opened in 1989, closed in 2015, before being acquired by OK Labs. The now-ex-GWCE staff were acquired by OK Labs after the acquistion. *GreenyWorld Creative Engineering Czech Republic, located at Prague, Czech Republic. Opened in 1989, closed in 2015, before being acquired by OK Labs. The now-ex-GWCE staff were acquired by OK Labs after the acquistion. *GreenyWorld Creative Engineering Greece, located at Athens, Greece. Opened in 1989, closed in 2015, before being acquired by OK Labs. The now-ex-GWCE staff were acquired by OK Labs after the acquistion. *GreenyWorld Creative Engineering Hungary, located at Budapest, Hungary. Opened in 1989, closed in 2015, before being acquired by OK Labs. The now-ex-GWCE staff were acquired by OK Labs after the acquistion. *GreenyWorld Creative Engineering Bristol, located at Bristol, England, UK. Opened in 1989, closed in 2015, before being acquired by OK Labs. The now-ex-GWCE staff were acquired by OK Labs after the acquistion. *GreenyWorld Creative Engineering Belfast, located at Belfast, Northern Ireland, UK. Opened in 1989, closed in 2015, before being acquired by OK Labs. The now-ex-GWCE staff were acquired by OK Labs after the acquistion. *GreenyWorld Creative Engineering Africa, located at Johannesburg, South Africa. Opened in 1989, closed in 2015, before being acquired by OK Labs. The now-ex-GWCE staff were acquired by OK Labs after the acquistion. *GreenyWorld Creative Engineering Australia, located at Brisbane, Australia. Opened in 1989, closed in 2015, before being acquired by OK Labs. The now-ex-GWCE staff were acquired by OK Labs after the acquistion. *GreenyWorld Creative Engineering New Zealand, located at Auckland, New Zealand. Opened in 1989, closed in 2015, before being acquired by OK Labs. The now-ex-GWCE staff were acquired by OK Labs after the acquistion. *GreenyWorld Creative Engineering Shanghai, located at Shanghai, China. Opened in 1989, closed in 2015, before being acquired by OK Labs. The now-ex-GWCE staff were acquired by OK Labs after the acquistion. *GreenyWorld Creative Engineering Taiwan, located at Taipei, Taiwan. Opened in 1989, closed in 2015, before being acquired by OK Labs. The now-ex-GWCE staff were acquired by OK Labs after the acquistion. *GreenyWorld Creative Engineering India, located at Chennai, India. Opened in 1989, closed in 2015, before being acquired by OK Labs. The now-ex-GWCE staff were acquired by OK Labs after the acquistion. *GreenyWorld Creative Engineering Malaysia, located at Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia. Opened in 1989, closed in 2015, before being acquired by OK Labs. The now-ex-GWCE staff were acquired by OK Labs after the acquistion. *GreenyWorld Creative Engineering Thailand, located at Bangkok, Thailand. Opened in 1989, closed in 2015, before being acquired by OK Labs. The now-ex-GWCE staff were acquired by OK Labs after the acquistion. *GreenyWorld Creative Engineering Indonesia, located at Jakarta, Indonesia. Opened in 1989, closed in 2015, before being acquired by OK Labs. The now-ex-GWCE staff were acquired by OK Labs after the acquistion. *GreenyWorld Creative Engineering Bulgaria, located at Sofia, Bulgaria. Opened in 1989, closed in 2015, before being acquired by OK Labs. The now-ex-GWCE staff were acquired by OK Labs after the acquistion. *GreenyWorld Creative Engineering Denmark, located at Copenhagen, Denmark. Opened in 1989, closed in 2015, before being acquired by OK Labs. The now-ex-GWCE staff were acquired by OK Labs after the acquistion. *GreenyWorld Creative Engineering Italy, located at Rome, Italy. Opened in 1989, closed in 2015, before being acquired by OK Labs. The now-ex-GWCE staff were acquired by OK Labs after the acquistion. *GreenyWorld Creative Engineering Portugal, located at Lisbon, Portugal. Opened in 1989, closed in 2015, before being acquired by OK Labs. The now-ex-GWCE staff were acquired by OK Labs after the acquistion. *'GreenyWorld Creative Engineering Romania, located at Bucharest, Romania. Opened in 1989, closed in 2015, before being acquired by OK Labs. The now-ex-GWCE staff were acquired by OK Labs after the acquistion. *GreenyWorld Creative Engineering Slovakia, located at Bratislava, Slovakia. Opened in 1989, closed in 2015, before being acquired by OK Labs. The now-ex-GWCE staff were acquired by OK Labs after the acquistion. *GreenyWorld Creative Engineering Dublin, located at Dublin, Ireland. Opened in 1989, closed in 2015, before being acquired by OK Labs. The now-ex-GWCE staff were acquired by OK Labs after the acquistion. *GreenyWorld Creative Engineering Scotland, located at Glasgow, Scotland, UK. Opened in 1989, closed in 2015, before being acquired by OK Labs. The now-ex-GWCE staff were acquired by OK Labs after the acquistion. *GreenyWorld Creative Engineering Surrey, located at Surrey, England, UK. Opened in 1989, closed in 2015, before being acquired by OK Labs. The now-ex-GWCE staff were acquired by OK Labs after the acquistion. *GreenyWorld Creative Engineering Amsterdam, located at Amsterdam, The Netherlands. Opened in 1989, closed in 2015, before being acquired by OK Labs. The now-ex-GWCE staff were acquired by OK Labs after the acquistion. *Salarmo - known for creating contact sensors, remove tags and other home security products. Started in 2012, acquired and merged to SafeHome, Inc. in May 10, 2015. *NG:DEV.TEAM - A video game porting house and video game developer, in Hannover, Germany. Acquired by SnakeCore in June 2014, soon re-named SnakeCore East. Merged to SnakeCore Texas in March 2015. *''More coming soon!'' About the companies This section is about the companies currently and formerly owned by Stainton Enterprises; excluding the companies Stainton Enterprises has sold or spun-off. GreenyWorld Creative Engineering GreenyWorld Creative Engineering is a research, design, development and manufacturing arm of Stainton Enterprises. GWCE was formerly owned by GreenyWorld Studios, until May 24, 2015, when it was acquired by OK Labs. Stainton Enterprises purchased it back from OK Labs in September 2015 in exchange for profits generated from the Greeny Phatom Re-Mastered Collection. WIN_20151114_14_26_02_Pro.jpg|Little Guy Animatronic from the GreenyWorld Las Vegas hotel WIN_20151114_14_31_59_Pro.jpg|Dimensions of the Greeny Phatom Live costume heads GreenyWorld Fun Train The Greenyworld Fun Train is a upcoming train service that will be run by Stainton Enterprises and Apple Entertainment, Inc., which will transport passengers to various Apple Entertainment theme parks and Greenyworld hotels and resorts. It will be known as "The Fun Way to Travel". Progress Stainton Enterprises contacted Bombardier Transportation to build the coaches for $670,000,000. The trains will have cab cars to provide braking and head end power for the leading locomotive of the trips, the Chesapeake and Ohio 614 steam locomotive which is going under restoration for the purpose of pulling the trips. The paint scheme of the equipment was designed by Rod Rodger. For the first few months of operation, MARC's GP39H-2 locomotives 70 and 73 will be leased to substitute for 614. Solar Road AniSpark AniSpark LLC was founded in 2015 by MIT student Kaylee Nicolas, and an ex-employee of NaturalMotion, Matt Thomson. AniSpark app AniSpark is a free motion capture application, which users use to do professional motion capturing. GreenyWorld Airlines Group History After PokemonMarioSonicVG left GreenyWorld Studios Germany, PMSVG announced partnership with Stainton Enterprises to make an airline company in August 2015. This talk dates June 2015: "I'm excited that I will work at the airline company. This time, the airplanes takes you around the world." said PokemonMarioSonicVG, former president and CEO of GreenyWorld Studios Germany "I accepted the partnership with you. We will have an announcement of GreenyWorld Airlines in August." said Robert Stainton, the founder of GreenyWorld Studios and Stainton Enterprises. And this is from the announcement of GreenyWorld Airlines: "We will work an airline company with PMSVG. As an airline company, we will have the GreenyWorld Airlines in August 2015." said Robert Stainton "This airline operation will be in United States, United Kingdom, and other world countries. We will take-off and land and we will serve food and drinks in the airplane and we will have TV screens in the airplane", said PokemonMarioSonicVG. The airline's first flight came out of Los Angeles and arrived in Toronto on August 8, 2015. The airline mainly uses two Ilyushin II-62 airplanes purchased secondhand from Kazakhstan airline DETA Air. GreenyWorld Airlines has also purchased the infamous "Gimli Glider" which was dismantled in early 2014, and the plane was reassembled at a facility of OK Labs Invisible Works. On December 14, 2015, GreenyWorld Airlines Group was created to maintain, own, and run GreenyWorld Airlines. On January 1, 2016, GreenyWorld Airlines Group placed an order for twelve Tupolev Tu-204 airliners from Tupolev and the Kazan Aircraft Production Association. Also, GreenyWorld Airlines Group placed orders with Boeing for seventeen Boeing 737 MAX 8's, with Cessna for fourteen Cessna Citation X+ business jets, with Comac for seventy-nine Comac C919 airliners (all six versions), with Beechcraft for twelve Beechcraft Bonanza general aviation aircraft (for short-range flights), and with Airbus for six Airbus A321neo airliners. All are expected to be delivered from 2016-2020, and be introduced into service within those two years. Units GreenyWorld Airlines GreenyWorld Airlines is an airline company founded by PokemonMarioSonicVG (former president and CEO of GreenyWorld Studios Germany) in August 2015. Insert more here List of GreenyWorld Airlines destinations United States: *Los Angeles, California *Washington, D.C. *New York City, New York *Las Vegas, Nevada *Orlando, Florida Canada: *Toronto, Ontario *Winnipeg, Manitoba United Kingdom: *London, England France: *Paris *Lyon Italy: *Rome *Naples *Venice *Milan *Florence Spain: *Barcelona *Madrid Germany: *Berlin *Munich *Hamburg *Frankfurt Russia: *Moscow *Saint Petersburg *Novgorod China: *Beijing *Shanghai *Hong Kong India: *Mumbai Japan: *Tokyo *Osaka Australia: *Sydney, New South Wales *Melbourne, Victoria Iran: *Tehran *Asaluyeh Cartfish Cartfish (formerly "Balls" Studios Riverside) is a quality assurance, localization and game development company located in Riverside, United States. History They made games based on Mikkoman & Eetuman comics and Geo's World franchise. They also used to modify GeoBob Engine 4, a game engine developed by "Balls" Engine Development Team with contributions by other "Balls" Studios. Cartfish modified the engine to facilitate game development on Microsoft Windows, along with the PlayStation 3, Wii, Nintendo DS, PlayStation 2 and Xbox 360 consoles. GeoBob Engine evolved from the id Tech originally developed by id Software for use in the sixth generation console era versions of games and the upcoming games. "Balls" Studios Riverside announced Geo Adventure Dimensions, which was their last game, considering the last few years when most of the "Balls" studios (which were active since the first acquisition in 1990s) were closed. The lay-offs hit Riverside studio in July 30th, 2014, when 80% of the staff (which was 120 people) was laid off, but eventually 95 people moved to Wingstar Studios, while 25 people moved to Dambuster Studios, owned by Deep Silver. As part of acquisition of the parent company "Balls" Corporation by Apple Entertainment, the 98% of staff from Wingstar Studios and over 20 staff members from the Riverside studio merged to now-independent "Balls" Game Labs (soon OK Labs). There was rumors that the studio will close down, once it finishes Geo Adventure Dimensions, which will be released in July 2015. The studio has been closed down, but merged to "Balls" headquarters in Boston, in June 2015. In January 2016, the employees were re-hired and the studio has been revived as Cartfish, a Riverside studio owned by GreenyWorld Interactive. List of games As "Balls" Studios Riverside':'' Pocket Universe Studios '''Pocket Universe Studios' (formerly "Balls" Studios Chicago) is a Chicago-based mobile game development studio owned by GreenyWorld Interactive. History It was an established development division of "Balls", based in Chicago, Illinois. Though the newest addition to the "Balls" development division structure, they have made consistently critically acclaimed titles. It was closed in mid-2015 by "Balls", but was later revived in January 2016 as Pocket Universe Studios by GreenyWorld Interactive. Novus Novus was a technology R&D branch, founded in 2015, and located within Microsoft Research facilities, Microsoft Studios-owned studios and OK Labs "laboratories". It was founded by Daniel Gracia, Phil Spencer and Eric Horvitz. The company primarily develops mobile applications for phones that have NFC connection features, and "ultimate reality games" (which are augmented reality games with elements from virtual reality, simulated reality, artificial reality and alternative reality games and also develops apps and games for Microsoft kinect and Microsoft HoloLens. The name means "new" in Latin. The team and the facilities merged to OK Labs Invisible Works in July 1, 2015. Games developed Electrodreams Coming soon! Neta Labs '''''Neta Labs is an online project lab founded by OK Labs in 2015. Featured Neta Labs projects * Maria (codename), a crowd-sourced language creation software. Greenlighted in May 15, 2015, and currently developed at OK Labs @MIT, OK Labs - Social Labs and OK Labs Redmond ''and the Neta Labs forum/community. Social Labs ''Coming soon! SafeHome SafeHome Inc, (formerly OK Labs - SafeHome and OK SafeHome) is a home automation company founded by Keith Stevens and Jack Gonzalez in 2013. It was acquired by OK Labs in 2015, but soon became a subsidiary of Air Labs. Coming soon! Portfolio Here is a portfolio of all films, music, video games, merchandise, products, and so on, from all the companies currently and previously owned by Stainton Enterprises. Filmography Musicography Gameography Spin-off companies *'Team Chu', spun off in December 2015 after OK-Clowerwood closed down, following it being acquired by Stainton Enterprises. *'UltraNitro Studios', spun off in May 2016. **'UltraNitro Studios Fareham', founded in October 2003 as Living Pixel Games, acquired by "Balls" in 2004, renamed to "Balls" Studios Fareham, sold to Vivendi Universal Games in 2005, renamed Travelship Studios, sold to THQ in 2007, then to Crytek and renamed Crytek Fareham in 2011, finally acquired by UltraNitro Studios in 2013, acquired by Starbreeze Studios after the release of Geo's World Racing 3, currently known as Starbreeze UK. **'UltraNitro Studios Istanbul', formed in March 2014, formerly responsible for Geo's World Racing 4 and Geo's Universe: The Game. Sold to and absorbed into Team Chu in September 2014. **'UltraNitro Studios Boston', formed in June 2014, after the "huge chaos" at UltraNitro Studios and the acquisition of Floodgate Entertainment. Formerly responsible of Geo's World Racing 4 and Ohm game engine. Sold to and absorbed into Team Chu in September 2014. **'UltraNitro Studios Annecy', formed in June 2014, after the acquisition of French development team (Microsoft Studios Annecy) from Microsoft and the "huge chaos" at UltraNitro Studios. Sold to and absorbed into Team Chu in September 2014. **'Stunlock Studios', also trading as UltraNitro Studios Sweden and it's legal name: UltraNitro Stunlock, formed in February 2014, after the acquisition of Stunlock Studios. Formerly responsible for Ohm game engine, GeoBob Engine, Geo's World Racing 4 and Geo's Universe: The Game. Spun off in July 3rd, 2014. **'Arkane Studios', acquired in June 2014, located at Dallas, Texas. Formerly responsible of Ohm game engine and DLCs of the upcoming games by UltraNitro Studios. First studio to not being named after UltraNitro Studios. Spun-off in July 3rd, 2014. Television stations owned by Stainton Enterprises On June 17, 2015, OK-Clowerwood decided to launch over 50 local television stations in United States. They announced their plans to create and acquire more television stations in Asia, Australia, Oceania, Central America, Europe, Africa and Latin America. On June 19, 2015, OK-Clowerwood International Holdings acquired many television stations from Zits 8/The Greeny Channel Media. However, in December 4, 2015, Stainton Enterprises bought all of the television stations. Insert more here. List of the stations Coming soon! Controversies Coming soon! References Category:Stainton Enterprises Category:Non-Greeny Phatom pages Category:Greenytoons Universe Wikia